A Symphony of Words
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma Swan, fed up with her life in Boston, heads back to her roots for college but runs into a man that changes her life forever. Marred by scars of false love and hope, will Emma Swan ever be able to recover? With a new song in her heart and words of love, she just might. Rated M for language and later chapters. Emma is 18 in this story.
1. She Will Be Loved

A Symphony of Words

Emma Swan was just eighteen years old as she entered Storybrooke University, Home of the Dragons. After her fallout in Boston and request for transfer, Emma knew that she needed to escape her hellish life and start a clean slate. She hated everyone in that damned school. There was that druggie, Cameron, who lived two doors down, the queen bitches in her sorority Aubree and Michaela, her lame Calculus teacher Mr. Barnes, and, of course, her overprotective jackass of a boyfriend Neal Cassidy. Why couldn't everyone see that she hated all of them?

It was just before winter break that she filed her transfer and didn't disclose her reasons why. Neal had pretended that he loved her, took her virginity, and left her alone in the bathroom at Freshman Initiation. What a total ass! Emma decided reluctantly to come home for a while and attend the local college and figure out her backup plan there. As much as she hated her home, she figured it was the safest option. She drove for miles down the unchanging asphalt out of Boston, radio at full blast and singing her heart out to Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved."

The Bluetooth system in her car rudely interrupted her trance and alerted that she was receiving a call. She groaned and pressed the green button on the steering wheel, answering the phone.

"Hi mom." And then came the sickly sweet greeting over the phone.

"Hi sweetie! How's the drive coming? Where are you?" Emma stepped on the gas a little and continued down the interstate down to the exit.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just outside the state line, so it shouldn't be too long now." The Maine state line. Emma felt weak and stupid for going home, but she knew it was her only option. The quiet town of Storybrooke, Maine might just be a nice change after living in the city for a while . . . Unlikely.

"Okay, just be careful. I can't wait to see you again, Emma." That one seemed legitimate, Emma thought. Emma softened her tone a bit.

"Thanks mom. Me too." She managed a half-smile over the phone.

"I love you, Em." Emma immediately hung up the phone after the words left her mother's lips. It was physically impossible for Emma to love anyone again after the horrors of her childhood. Emma cringed when someone uttered the three curse words because they didn't mean it; she knew that. The plain fact of it all meant that Emma couldn't open her heart to anyone. The person she called "mom" would never be her real mother, just a phony. What happened to her real mother, she did not know, but she would find out eventually. All Emma knew was that she had to give her up ten minutes after her birth and cried relentlessly for her child back. A man named Gold took away her Emma, her happiness.

Emma passed the rustic sign "Welcome to Storybrooke" and felt like a part of herself had returned and felt at peace once again. The pinging of the alarm and orange glow of her gas light signaling on made her pull over to the nearest gas station to pump some fuel in her tank. Emma made sure to check inside the hood for anything weird and thankfully nothing alarmed her. As she closed the hood, a figure stared at her from a distance. He was tall, lean, a little bit scruffy, and smug as hell staring back at Emma in a black tank top, skinny jeans, and red leather jacket. The man in the distance moved towards her and stopped not even a hundred feet from her, and she caught a nice glance of him. He leaned against the door of his Mustang and winked at her.

"Need any help, lass?" Damn, what an accent! The Irish brogue stood out plain as day and Emma nearly turned into a pile of goo at the sound. He was hot, Emma had to admit, but there was something dangerous about his presence and black Mustang. An Irish man clad in leather with eyes bluer than sapphires was a force to be reckoned with and a no-doubt Casanova. But she might just take the chance with him.

"No thanks. Just filling up." Emma tried to avoid his prying eyes and pretended to busy herself with checking for a flat tire. Bad decision, as she felt his eyes on her ass.

"You sure? You seem a bit distressed. Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" The man was inches from her at this point and Emma gasped when she felt him so near to her. She stood up, flustered, and introduced herself.

"Emma. Emma Swan. How about you, Mr. Mysterious Guy?" The man laughed and flashed her a pearly white genuine smile.

"Not so mysterious, if I say so myself, love. Killian Jones, at your service. I'm a professor at SBU."

"No way! I'm a transfer from Boston College, I just drove in. I came back home to finish up my next three years of undergrad. City life wasn't all it made itself out to be." Emma really liked this guy. Friendly, a little bit shy, and his good looks were just perks.

"So, you're a freshman, Miss Swan?" She nodded. "Good to know. A little advice: watch out for the Dean of Arts, goes by Gold. He loves giving freshman a hard time, so don't take his shit." Emma froze at the mention of that name.

"Did you say Gold?" Killian nodded. "Good to know . . . Professor," Emma's stomach twisted at that. She had a bad feeling about that, her gut was screaming at her but she wouldn't know until she got there. "So, I'll see you around then?"

"Sure thing. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. See you around . . . Emma." Killian hopped in his Mustang with a wink and waved at a flushed Emma.

Holy shit, Emma thought, nice "Welcome Home" present, I'll say.


	2. Great to be Back

A Symphony of Words

Emma pulled up to the small apartment, still in a dreamy haze from the very attractive professor she met at the gas station. Usually, good things never come out of gas stations, but this is Storybrooke, and Emma learned that anything can happen in this little scrap of a town. She had actually been eager to go back to college, oddly enough, and had no qualms about being the "new kid" once again. It was actually a blessing being back at home, but she had no idea of the kinds of kids that she would meet. A clean slate, she thought. That's exactly what this is.

The next morning, Emma made sure to look presentable for her first day of meeting everyone to impress her professors and maybe snag a hot senior's attention or two. A black high-low skirt and floral tank top suited her mood perfectly, her blonde hair hung in loose curls around her pale face, and the coral wedges topped her outfit off.

"Here goes nothing," she thought as she stepped through the double doors of the main office of Storybrooke University, the place she could call home for the next three years. These double doors marked her path of moving on and starting anew in some place better.

It all looked similar to Boston. Long hallways with thirty or so doors, corkboards filled with reminders, flyers, and pictures, not to mention the immaculate condition of the hall decorations that hung from various places. Even after six months of classes, this place looked brand spanking new. Emma made her way to the Dean's office to get her schedule and get situated on campus. She found it eventually, first door on the right in Building 400.

She knocked tentatively on the door in fear of disturbing someone already inside the office, but Emma was casually told to enter.

"May I help you, young lady?" So, this guy was Scottish. Interesting. His accent was warm and plain as vanilla, and Emma gave him her sweetest smile.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I just transferred from Boston College, and I was hoping for some help settling in." The dean lifted his head and perked up at the mention of her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. My name is Robert Gold, I'm the dean here, as you've noticed. I've heard nothing but praise about you, and you're just as beautiful as I remember." Emma tilted her head curiously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I apologize. You were very young when I saw you last, and I just am delighted that you're back here at home in Storybrooke."

"As am I." Gold? He had seen her very young? Was this is the same guy that her mother always talked about? Probably a coincidence, but what if it wasn't? Crap, this was giving her a stomachache.

"Well, I have your schedule right here, supply list, and some tips for campus life here." Gold handed Emma the thick packet, and she took it apprehensively.

"Thanks. I hope this turns out better than Boston." Emma meant the comment as an aside, but Gold heard her. He was obviously curious from the glance he shot Emma's way. He took a step towards her as she turned to exit the office.

"What happened in Boston?" The one question Emma feared more than anything. As vaguely as possible, she avoided spilling her entire life story to a man she just met ten minutes ago.

"It's . . . complicated. Thank you for the tips, by the way!" With a small smile, she left the office nearly running and heaved a much-deserved sigh of relief when the door closed. Emma strode around campus searching for the nearest restroom, folder in hand and sickness in her gut. While looking down at her map, Emma felt a body collide with her own from the opposite direction.

"Whoa! You almost made me spill my tea! Watch it next . . ." The girl looked down at Emma's orientation packet and gave a soft laugh, smiling a bit. "New here, huh? Well, I'm Regina Mills, Junior Class President. And you are?"

"Emma Swan, New Kid on the Chopping Block of Freshman Year." Regina and Emma laughed at her joke.

"You're funny. I like you, Emma. Do you sing, by any chance?"

"If in my car and in the shower counts, then sure."

"Well, I'm trying to recruit new choir members since a bunch of us transferred or graduated, so we're kinda in need. Even if you don't sing, the teacher is SUPER delicious, if that's incentive enough for you."

"What's he like? Oops! I mean, how's the program?" Emma blushed a bit, cursing herself for asking the first question, and Regina laughed.

"His name's Killian Jones. Dark, mysterious eyes, a beautiful baritone, and an Irish accent that'll make you drop dead." Killian Jones, like the same guy she met at the gas station? Oooh. He sings too? "Seen him before?"

Emma snapped out of her trance. "Just for like a second or two," she lied.

"Well, I really do hope you take me up on that offer. See you around, Emma. By the way, closest restroom is at the end of this hall on your left."

"Oh, thanks!" Fun fun, Emma thought.

After avoiding extracurricular activities for a while, maybe joining choir wouldn't kill her. Emma could carry a tune and actually was in choir in high school, but times got tough. She had never really expanded on her singing, so she thought maybe now would be her chance. But no one believed in her, so what was the use?

Year of change, right. Year of change. That's perfect! Maybe this was the time to prove her demons wrong and show everyone that put her down that now she was bigger and better than ever before. Standing up for herself might kill these pesky demons once and for all.

Out of the corner of her eye, there he was. Professor Jones walking into the office. He nearly shut the door but not before he winked at Emma down the hall. Year of change, Emma. She smiled. It really was great to be back.

Emma took out her schedule and looked at her first class: Romantic Literature, Past and Present. It sounded like a class Emma would enjoy but she could only hope that her teacher wouldn't be seventy-five and covered in wrinkles. And of course making friends was at the top of her list too. She entered the restroom before making her long journey to the English building halfway across campus.

Emma was washing her hands and mindlessly singing to herself the verse to Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah." As she was fixing her hair, someone came up behind her.

"So, you're a singer, huh? Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"I must have a big orange cone and a flashing sign that says 'Newbie' on it. I've heard it twenty times in the past five minutes." The girl with chestnut hair pulled on her wrist before Emma could leave.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're Emma, right? Regina said she saw you a few minutes ago." Emma smiled. She was pretty sweet, actually. Yay! Someone who wasn't creepy or annoying here.

"Yeah, I am. Look, I have to get to class." Emma walked out of the bathroom and the girl was running to catch up to her. Should she take back the annoying part?

"I'm Belle, by the way. I'm headed to Romantic Lit right now if you wanted to walk with me." Normally, Emma would have said no, but her mantra of change this year rang in her head.

"Sure. Thanks." A friend in her class, thank God! "You know, I was really scared I wasn't gonna know anyone in this class, but I'm glad I have someone to buddy up with."

"Don't worry, Emma. We're all friends here."

"Good to know." Emma thought to stir some conversation and appease the impending tension and stress of her decision for Regina. "Hey, do you sing? Regina asked me to join choir, but I don't know if I should. What do you think?" Belle smiled.

"Funny you should mention it since I was going to ask you the same thing! I'm more of a dancer, but I do sing. I'm an alto. Choir's pretty fun, and everyone is a big family there. I don't know if Regina mentioned the teacher, but . . . 'yum' is all I have to say." Emma giggled.

"So I've heard. One day I'll have to meet this mysterious guy and see if his reputation precedes him." Belle and Emma laughed heartily as they entered the hall. Out of nowhere, an evil-looking lady passed them.

"Miss French, keep your voice down. Oh, you're Emma . . . Swan, right?" Emma simply smiled and nodded. "Well, I hope to see you again sometime. Don't be so loud next time." The lady turned away, and Emma read her ID: Cora Mills.

"Mills? Any relation to . . ."

"Regina? Yep, that's her mom. She's a Chemistry teacher, but, trust me, you don't want her." Emma and Belle stopped in front of their classroom 1408. A few people occupied the desks dispersed around the room making jokes with each other or just chatting. Belle saw her friend and ran to give her a hug.

"Emma, this is Ruby, but we like to call her Red. Ruby, this is Emma Swan." Emma and Ruby smiled at each other. Ruby was really pretty. Long black hair and a cute red skirt and white shirt. Emma took note of a guy in the back of the room twirling a hat on his finger. "Oh, that guy with the hat is Jefferson. You could call him a player, but he'd think you meant in the theatre. After we all graduated and we were at the Senior Fling, Ruby got so wasted and she—"

"Okay! No need to discuss that. It's over and done with, kay?" Emma read between the lines and caught the gist of Belle's story. "Anyway, he's a bad boy. You go for that, Emma?" Ruby caught Emma staring a bit too long at Jefferson, kinda like the way she stared at . . . Professor Jones. Uh oh.

"Well, good morning, my little romantics. Hope you are all prepared to begin a fun-filled journey through the art of writing romance novels." Oh. Shit. Professor Jones was her teacher? And no one bothered to tell her? He caught Emma's eyes in the center of the room and stared at her just a bit too long, and as did she.

It really was a great day to be Emma Swan.


	3. First Impressions

A Symphony of Words

Yep, it was officially the best day Emma had had in a while. She knew she was going to get an earful from Ruby and Belle as soon as she left class, but for now she would enjoy looking at Professor Jones. No doubt he was attractive, so why should she be nervous about staring at him? Maybe because he could be a lot older than her and that would cause a riot in the university? But who in the hell cares?

"So, I'm going to ask you all a simple question. What is your favorite book and why?" Easy enough, Emma thought. "Emma, I'll start with you." Of course, picking on the new kid.

"_Dangerous Liaisons_."

"Hmm, interesting choice," Killian hummed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, the plotline is extremely captivating, and who doesn't love a steamy romance novel?" Emma winked and Killian shot her his signature smile, moving on to the next person. A few people had answered the question in a dignified manner, but along came Jefferson.

"Jefferson, what about you?"

"_Fifty Shades of Gray."_ The whole class snickered, including Killian, but he composed himself, clearing his throat.

"Okay, are you being serious or was that a joke?"

"No, I'm completely serious. Christian Gray is a total badass for being who he is, and I think it's a great story of how the world seduces people." Killian nodded.

"Plausible reasoning. Okay, I'll go with it. Now that you've all shared, I want you to re-read the novel you said and write a paper about the techniques the author uses to bring the romance to life. Remember the handout I gave you at the beginning of class and the site I linked you to so you can find the slideshow online." The bell rang. "Okay, well, that's it for today. See you all tomorrow." Emma rushed out of the classroom but not before she stole a glance at Killian and carried on her conversation with Ruby and Belle. Killian smiled to himself as he watched Emma leave and knew he was in for a ride.

Emma entered her Calculus class with Ruby and sat down in a desk close towards the door, given her hatred of math and rush to leave the class. Emma and Ruby were just chatting and in enters Regina. What a surprise!

"Hey Regina! I was hoping I could talk to you for a second." Regina sat at the desk in front of Emma and smiled.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that I'm interested in joining choir, so I'm taking up your offer, and no it isn't just for Killian." Regina gave a soft laugh.

"Oh, you did finally meet him? Told you he's irresistible! Anyway, I'm glad you decided to join. We're about to start our competition pieces, so you haven't missed much. Tell you what, I'm going to take you to rehearsal today. I'm sure he won't mind you observing, and you can really tell me if this is interesting to you."

"Sounds good." Not just for the choir part . . . _Damn it, Emma. Your teacher, really? Well, it could be worse, I guess._

Emma's classmates were an aggregate of people to say the least, and a few looked like they didn't belong in this class. She was a freshman in a class of juniors, but despite her hatred for math, she still excelled in it. The teacher entered the classroom just as the bell rang to start class, and Emma read the board to find that her name was Ms. Blue. She was a petite woman with brunette curls and an outfit that matched her namesake. She almost looked like a little fairy with her face shape and petite build.

"Well, good morning everyone! I see some new faces and some old faces, but I'm prepared to make this a great semester. I want you all to open your textbooks to Chapter Seven and read the lesson. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Emma grabbed her textbook and opened to the chapter and read the material but didn't digest it. She was too busy rolling her eyes at the two blonde boys behind her snickering and whispering to each other.

"Felix. Peter. As if I didn't suspect it from you two."

"Sorry, Ms. Blue," the boys said in unison.

"Get to work." With that, the boys delved into their textbooks, but Emma couldn't help but notice the hand signal from the shorter boy. "Call me," he signed and passed her a note with his phone number. "Peter Barrie (388) 278-9910." Emma rolled her eyes and turned to her textbook.

"She likes me," Peter whispered to Felix. Thank God Emma had Regina and Ruby to keep her distracted from the two idiots behind her.

The bell rang, finally, after a long discussion about limits of equations. Emma was packing up her bag when Peter stopped her before she could leave class.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just hoping to make a good impression on a girl since no one really knows me. I just moved here from overseas." The kid had an English accent that made him sound younger than Emma was sure he was. He was actually a cute boy, despite his desperate schoolboy tendencies on picking up attention from girls.

"No, it's fine. It's my first day here, so I'm in the same boat as you. Hey, where are you going next?" Peter pulled out his schedule and read his next class "World History."

"That's funny since I'm headed that way too. Wanna walk with me?" Peter nodded and headed out the door with Emma. "So, what was it like overseas?"  
"Well, I was an orphan before the Barrie family adopted me. Felix is my older brother by two years, but we've always been the best of friends for as long as I can remember."

"I'm just curious, how old are you? You look really young to be in college." Peter laughed.

"That's because it's true. I just turned seventeen. I skipped a grade, so Felix and I were only one year apart in school. He waited a year to go to college so he could chip in a little for tuition and we made the move this past year, so things got a little crazy." Emma gave a side glance and looked a little shocked at his story.

"I can relate."

Emma looked at her map and followed the path to her World History class with Dr. Hopper, a red-headed lanky man with glasses as big as the Sun and a sweet but wise intuition on life that Emma learned from his lectures. He was actually pretty interesting, despite what others had to say about him. Dr. Hopper took an interest in Emma since she participated in the discussion and knew enough about world history to keep up. Emma had always been a good student, but now she was finally utilizing her potential for success. Once again, she repeated her year of change philosophy, and although this place would never be as glamorous as Boston, Emma was actually really liking this school so far.

Roadblock ahead. The midday slump. The day just seemed to drone from lunch onwards. Between Biology, French, and Principles of Business, Emma was having trouble staying alert in class. It wasn't that she hated these classes; it had just been a long few days and her teachers weren't exactly the party animals, so to speak. Her final class was another elective of her choosing, but she was assigned a class since she had just transferred and classes were already balanced. Emma looked on her schedule and found her last class was an Open Studio dance class. These people must have known Emma pretty well to know that dance was her thing at one time. Emma hadn't danced since her junior year in high school, but she could probably hang with the girls in her class.

Regina was already warming herself up when she saw Emma enter the class.

"Hey, you're in this class?"

"Yeah," Regina called out from the floor in a middle split. "It's a super small class, but I like it. We have this room to ourselves, so feel free to do whatever." Emma had no idea that this would be her elective, so she didn't have any formally appropriate dance clothes. As it turns out, Regina, Belle, a girl named Aurora, and another girl named Ella were the only other people in the class. Everyone was sweet in that class and no one was picking fights with anyone. Even though this was open studio, the girls still needed someone in there supervising, and who better than the dance team coach Miss Blanchard.

"Hi girls! I'm Miss Blanchard, and I coach the dance team, in case you didn't know. So, I'll be here for technique training, but this is your time to be free and express yourselves through dance. We have a big choreography project coming up at the end of the semester, so I want to see you all working hard, yes?" The girls all nodded and set off to work.

Emma was at the barre for the first time since the end of her junior year in high school. A devastating ankle injury kept her from dancing her senior year, but she still helped at the studio with choreography. It scared her to attempt to dance again, but since she was in the class and knew the dean wouldn't let her switch out, she had to overcome her fear some time.

Emma completed a barre successfully but center was her biggest worry. Nothing to lean or balance on here. She tried a few pirouette balances and turns to get accustomed to doing these things again, but they felt like second nature as soon as she tried two or three on each side. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing for the end of the day.

Wow. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?

"Hey, Emma. I just wanted to say that I think you're a really great dancer."

"Oh! Thanks, Regina. I'm a bit rusty personally, but I'll be back soon, I hope. So, how about that choir thing?" Regina walked alongside Emma and asked her how her first day went since she hadn't seen her since Calculus.

"Major snooze fest hallway through the day. I can't stand my Biology teacher. His name's Moe Thorns, ironic that he's teaching us about plants right now. But everything else is okay." Regina gave Emma a bullshit look.

"Okay? That's it? So, you mean to tell me _nothing_ interesting happened in Romantic Lit with Romeo himself?" Emma laughed nervously and looked around for the choir room to avoid Regina's stare.

"Well, not really. He just asked what our favorite romance novel was. I told him _Dangerous Liaisons _since the plot is pretty captivating." Regina smirked.

"You're sneaky, you know? I'm sure he isn't blind, Emma. You made a good impression on him apparently. His brother teaches a history class and he said that Killian spoke highly of you." Emma smiled and knew that she was really sticking to her motto of making a change this year.

"Well, here we are, little newbie. Welcome to the family of choir nerds."


	4. Do Re Mi

A Symphony of Words

A beautifully balanced chord came from the inside of the choir room. The melodic voices worked in tandem and created a cohesive final note. Emma felt a little nervous listening to all of the talented voices in the room. Could she compete with them, she wasn't sure, but she was willing to try. Emma took a seat towards the piano while the other choir members shuffled in their seats for rehearsal. As soon as the clock hit 3:00, in came Killian Jones looking dashing as ever.

"Hello everyone! So, how was everyone's first day back from break?" Everyone groaned in unison and started chatting about the most awful parts of their day. "Okay, I'm going to take that as not so great. Anyway, let's not waste any more time. I have some amazing but challenging pieces for you to learn and we have a little over two months to prepare for District Festival, so be ready to buckle down and . . . Oh my God, Emma, I totally didn't see you there."

"No, it's fine," Emma laughed. "I was meaning to talk to you about joining choir, but I didn't have the chance today."

"Ah, so you sing?" Emma nodded. "Well, tell you what. How about I get you initiated and we'll get you set for competition season. Sound good?"

"Yep. But wait, I didn't prepare anything." There was a spark of something mischievous in Killian's eyes. Oh, he was up to something. He opened the piano and ran his fingers over the keys and started to play an upbeat melody which Emma could only recognize as "Do Re MI" from "The Sound of Music."

"You're kidding?" Emma looked incredulous. Killian laughed.

"I'm quite serious, love. Whenever you're ready, though I won't play this all day." Emma groaned but let out a laugh before she began to sing.

"Do, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run. So, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow So. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to Do." Everyone in the room clapped. Wow. Singing in front of people was an exhilarating feeling. Killian even clapped after Emma finished, and she took a mock curtsey.

"Very lovely, Miss Swan. I'm going to stick you in the soprano section for now since you handled that key well. You are now my tenth soprano. As far as soprano one or two, I'm going to test your limits when we're learning the pieces. Yes?" Emma nodded and sat in an empty chair in the middle row next to a red-headed girl.

"Hey! What's your name?" Emma was trying to be polite but the girl seemed to brush her off like a speck of dirt.

"I'm Ariel. Soprano One, always and forever. I'm kind of a big deal in here, so don't try to take my spotlight, new girl. Believe me, he's not really that in to you." Emma looked away from Ariel. Great, another mean girl with choir snobs all around, she assumed.

"Got it. I'll just stay out of your way." Emma scooted over one chair to put distance between Ariel and herself.

"And Killian's too. You're treading a fine line, Emma. Don't ruin any small chance I might have with him." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Ariel, Emma. Is there a problem?" Emma was so tempted to tell the truth, but the truth kills. Emma knew that all too well.

"No, absolutely not. I was just going to save a space in case you needed to move any one down here." Ariel, being a kiss-up to Killian, used her sugary sweet soprano voice to draw attention away from the problem.

"Emma?" She was caught unaware staring off into space and avoiding the problem. Emma simply shook her head, but her body language told Killian something more. He mouthed to her "We'll talk."

Killian passed out the copies of music, five pieces in total. The first piece the choir pulled out was in Latin and entitled "Crucifixus." The piece had eight-part harmony all the way through, so competition was tight to see who would snag each part. Everyone had to be in the perfect balance with each other in order for the piece to sound right, and Killian had picked this piece on purpose so that the choir could learn to balance correctly. Even though the highest note the Soprano One's sang was a high G, everyone in the soprano section attempted it and sounded like a cacophony of screeching. Some people were not meant to sing that high.

Killian put Emma on Soprano One and seemed to like the sound throughout the section. Of course, Ariel was on the top note with Emma and Ariel's big voice could fill a room, but using some of his softer but more controlled Soprano's on top seemed to work in his favor. Everyone else pretty much knew what they sang, whether it be top or bottom Alto, Tenor, or Bass, so that made Killian's directing much easier and his headache lessen.

By five o-clock, rehearsal was dismissed and everyone was tired after two hours of straight singing. Killian pulled Emma into his office after he had dismissed everyone else to leave.

"So, how are you liking things around here?"

"It's different, but it's a good different. Your class is one of my favorites, I will say. But I love my World History teacher too, Dr. Hopper. He's really sweet and gives pretty interesting lectures, so I'm excited for this semester."

"I'm glad to hear it. And I was hoping you'd join choir just because, but I am really glad you can sing, Emma. I think this is going to be a really great year." Emma smiled.

"Yeah, me too, Professor." Killian scoffed and moved towards his desk to grab his bag.

"Why the sudden formality, love? It's just the two of us."

"I know. It just feels weird to me since none of my teachers really liked me before I came here. It actually feels pretty nice to be back home. I feel like I belong again." Killian opened the door for Emma and she exited before him, still talking. Killian just smiled and listened to her. Oh, how he loved her voice.

"Emma, may I walk you to your car?"

"Of course. You know, I was really nervous about coming into choir since I haven't been here as long as everyone else has. Everyone seems to be like one big family, but don't even get me started on Ariel. Oooh, that girl makes my skin crawl. She's all 'I'm kind of a big deal around here.' Okay, just because you can sing insanely high notes doesn't mean you're perfect. My God, I wanted to punch her so badly." Killian chuckled at Emma's rant.

"I read body language pretty well. And besides that, you're something of an open book." Emma stopped and looked at Killian cryptically.

"How's that?"

"I could feel your anxiety reverberating off of the walls as soon as you came in, darling. Similar situation this morning, remember? Did you have any idea that I would be the one to walk in that classroom?" Shit. Emma was flustered now and Killian could totally tell. She didn't want to admit what she felt for him, but she wanted to relieve the coiling tension between them.

"I had no idea, but it was the most pleasant surprise I received all day." _Just play coy, Emma. That'll surely grab his attention._ Emma finally got a deep look in Killian's eyes. Wow, the man's eyes could be considered royal gems. Though his blue orbs looked perfectly crystalline on the outside, something akin to pain held his eyes, some sort of hurt or frustration pulled its reins on Killian's irises. He was attractive, that's for sure, but he was more than that. Killian wasn't one of those jackass guys who steals a girl's heart and tosses it in the garbage after he's used her for what he wanted. Killian was different, special.

"Oh my gosh, it's really getting late. I have to go, I'm so sorry." Emma's words rushed out as one jumbled run-on sentence. Emma hurried towards her car, but before she could drive off, Killian called out her name.

"Emma!" Her head perked up from inside the vehicle. "I'm not exactly a very busy man, so if you need any extra help with anything, let me know." Emma nodded and gave Killian a salute and a wink. _Extra help? Hell yeah, I'll be needing some extra help, just in different areas . . ._

Killian was walking towards his Mustang and offhandedly humming "Do Re Mi." Oh God, he was growing extremely fond of Emma_. Maybe this was a good thing. It's a new year, new beginnings, new me. Right._

"Do, a deer a female deer . . ." Killian smiled to himself as he sang, started up his Mustang, and drove home happily from work for the first time in a long while.


	5. Somebody to Love

A Symphony of Words

Emma wasn't totally paying attention to the road; she was just kind of spaced out driving on the interstate back to her mother's apartment. Though only twenty minutes form the campus, the drive felt like hours because of the rush hour traffic. Emma thought about her day, the people she met, and smiled at the wonderful day she had. She could only hope that tomorrow would be just as exciting. As she turned the car off and grabbed her bag to go inside, someone honked their horn behind her. Emma turned around sharply, and the person rolled down their window.

"I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood." Peter and Felix had the stereo blaring in their car, so Emma could barely understand what he said.

"It's my mom's house," Emma yelled back and turned to walk inside, but Peter's voice stopped her again.

"You know, some of us are having a neighborhood party this weekend. You can come if you want. There's more university kids in this neighborhood, so you should really come. Saturday at 8:00 at my house. I'll give you my address tomorrow." Emma was actually considering it. Last time she went to a party caused her demise and transfer from Boston, so the chances were undoubtedly high of having a repeat incident. But she did call this place home. The people were a lot more trustworthy here and the party scene couldn't be half as bad.

"Sure, I'll think about it! See you tomorrow, Peter." Emma opened the garage door and stepped inside the house. Wow, she was actually invited to this party. Last time, she was Neal's tagalong date and wasn't truly asked to come to the party, so Emma must have done something right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian's drive home consisted of open roads and classic rock. Perfectly suitable for a man like him. He rolled his window down as he traveled down the highway singing Queen's "Somebody to Love." Thank you Pandora for the completely relevant lyrics and situation. It was funny, the event of things. Killian was just a man looking for love with a girl who loved him, and he think he might have just made a connection with someone seven years younger than him. The way life works astounded him. He had just left a bad relationship and nearly married a girl who never loved him to begin with. Thank God Killian was rich since this girl had a license to kill and a nasty habit of using Killian as a sugar daddy.

He needed a fresh start and a change this year, now that he was twenty-five, single, and ready to mingle. Killian wasn't just looking for sex; no way in hell would he take advantage of a girl like that, despite his track record in high school. He wanted love, and love he should have.

* * *

Emma set her bag down in her room and made her way into the living room, where she found her dad at the kitchen table mulling over the newspaper and her mom in the kitchen cooking something with lots of spice from what Emma could tell.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Emma washed her hands and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, sitting down at the island across from her mother.

"Hi sweetie. How was school today?" Her mother could be genuinely sweet sometimes, thankfully, she hadn't overstepped Emma's boundaries of sweetness . . . yet.

"Okay. I like my classes this year, and I met with the dean earlier today." Emma hated exposing everything about her day like she was in some interrogation room, so she kept her statements fairly vague.

"Oh, did you? How was that?" Her father finally raised a question and set his newspaper on the table.

"Umm . . . he's nice. He gave me some tips for getting around campus, and they helped out a lot." Emma moved to the cabinet and grabbed the plates and set the table to keep her busy.

"What's your favorite class," her mother asked from bending over to a lower cabinet. Emma wanted to lie so badly since she didn't want to disclose any information about Professor Jones . . . Killian.

"Well, I really like my World History class. The teacher gives pretty interesting lectures. And Calculus isn't awful. I'm one of only a few freshman in that class." Emma felt proud to say that and smiled inside.

"That's great, Emma," her father actually smiled for once, so he must have really been impressed with Emma. "What about your elective classes? Are you taking any?"

"Umm, yeah. I'm in a dance class. It's really small since it's at the end of the day, but I really like it and my teacher. She's the dance team coach, and she's really sweet." Emma grabbed some Coke out of the fridge for her father since he basically lived off of that stuff (no, not the powder kind.)

"I thought you weren't ever supposed to dance again." Her father was actually curious? It seemed like he never wanted anything to do with her, but now, he was making conversation with her.

"I wasn't, but I looked on my schedule and saw it, so I went to the infirmary and got an X-ray and a few tests done. The visit was free, I swear. College students can go for free when they need to, and since I needed to know as soon as possible, they let me in and cleared me. Of course, they want me to take it slow at first, but I should be back where I was in a month or two." Emma sat down at the table for a minute and thought about what to say next. Nothing came to mind, so she let her parents formulate the next question.

"Greg, come make your plate, please. Emma, you too." Emma busied herself with making her plate and avoided answering or asking any questions her parents wanted to know. As the family sat down at the table, the parents talked about work and the news; you know, adult things. Emma excused herself after she finished eating some amazingly delicious chicken quesadillas. She was just about to order Dangerous Liaisons on her Kindle when her phone rang. An unknown number. Well, it could be Regina with a Calculus question, but Emma wouldn't know until she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Emma could feel her voice shake. What if this person was creeping on her or some dumbass telemarketer?

"You know, you aren't that great at hiding your nerves, love." Killian. Crap.

"How the hell did you get my phone number?" Emma hissed in a whisper. She knew her parents could barge in her room at any second and would ask who was on the phone.

"It's in the system, and I have access to it, being your professor. And why are you whispering?" Killian blew the question off nonchalantly, but Emma still took to whispering over the phone.

"Because I'm at home. My parents would kill me if they knew who I was talking to."

"How busy are you, darling?"

"Well, speak of the devil, I was about to start your project when you called, which means I'm quite busy. Why?"

"Need some help?" Oh, Emma could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Killian Jones, are you suggesting something," she scoffed and stood up to open her window. She took a seat on the bench by her windowsill and looked outside at the large oak tree across from her window. The playfulness came back in her voice, as did his.

"My dear, that's a preposterous thought. Why would I ever have any reason to court a beautiful girl with lovely golden hair and gorgeous emerald eyes that belong in Buckingham Palace?" Emma laughed.

"Well, thank you, Romeo. It appears chivalry isn't dead and poetry lives on. Now, wherever is my white steed to carry me off into the sunset?"

"Look down, Emma." Oh my God. He was standing below her window . . . She had completely meant that as a joke, but apparently he didn't. Charmer.

"What are you doing here? My parents will kill you if they see you." Emma tried not to yell too loudly in fear that her parents may still be in the kitchen. Killian laughed.

"Rapunzel. Rapunzel, let down your hair." Killian was genuinely laughing as he called out to Emma with one hand raised in a dramatic gesture. Emma giggled and attempted to hide her blush.

"One, my hair will never reach you down there. And two, I am rather occupied, sir. Perhaps a visit at a more convenient time will allow me the full pleasure of your company." Emma, getting her flirty attitude back in action, repeated Killian's overly dramatic gestures and feigned a British accent.

"As you wish, my lady. I will be back at a more convenient time to give you the full pleasure of my company." Damn flirt was emphasizing all the wrong words in that statement. Oh, Emma was done for. He took a bow and began to walk away. Emma called out to him before he was out of earshot.

"I look forward to it." He turned and winked at her, and she returned his smile before grabbing her Kindle from her bed and read her book by the window. Emma Swan, in her tower, waited for her handsome prince (or teacher, should she say) to rescue her. Oh, please.

_Wake up, Emma. Your life is no fairy tale. It never has been . . ._

* * *

So, I go back to school tomorrow, so updates will be slower. I apologize for that, but I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Love you all!

Yours Truly,

Ashley


	6. Fix You

A Symphony of Words

**Warning. There is M-Rated Content in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Emma had done a lot of thinking after Killian left, and when Emma did some thinking, things didn't go over too well. It felt foreign to her, the feeling that someone was showing affection towards her in a way no boy had ever pay any mind to. He was attempting to court her; old-fashioned but in a way, Emma loved that. The man could write novels when he spoke and everything sounded like the verses of a love song. He physically and emotionally enchanted her, and Emma couldn't do much of anything to avoid his powers over her.

While Emma started working on her Romantic Lit assignment, her iPod played one of her favorite songs: "Fix You" by Coldplay. Ironic how all the lyrics seemed to reflect on Emma's life at the moment. Emma leaned her head back against the pillows and absorbed the lyrics as they played through her ear buds.

"_I wanna take you to the initiation tonight, Emma. It'll be fun. You can meet some of my friends and we're gonna have a good time, okay?" Of course, Emma agreed to go with Neal to her initiation night blowout party. Who else was she to go with? Neal was older, sure, but she trusted her life in his hands, foolish as it may sound._

_ Emma had dressed herself up for this thing since Neal's older friends would be at the party too. Curls cascading down her back, a black skirt, shiny red tank top, and black heels definitely made a statement. Emma could say she was exuberantly happy that she was growing up and making a change, but the thought of being in college and now an adult scared the living hell out of her._

_ Neal drove Emma to the house where the party was being held, and she could immediately tell this would be a hell of a party. Music blaring from inside the house, Emma thought her eardrums would bust halfway down the street. Neal reassured her that everything would be fine as long as she stayed with him since he was connected._

_ Emma looked around the house and all seemed fairly normal until she entered the living room. Red Solo cups scattered all over the room, people on top of each other kissing or grinding their hips into someone else, the smell of alcohol permeating through the room, and lots of drunk people passed out in various places and positions. Emma was really tempted to make a mad dash for the door, but Neal pulled her back._

_ "This is the worst part. Let's go to somewhere more normal." The kitchen was calmer and was the social room, so to speak. Emma felt more in her element here. Someone came up to Neal and gave him a bro-hug._

_ "Oh, Emma, this is my best friend Matt, and that's Joey over there, and that's Stephen. They're cool. Guys, this is my girlfriend Emma. She's getting initiated." The guys hooted and hollered and Emma half-laughed, unsure of why that was such a big deal._

_ "Dude, you've gotta give the lady her first college drink. It's nothing bad yet." Emma sniffed the cup that Neal gave her and took a tentative sip. She was deciding on if she liked it or not and found out the poison was Rum and Coke. So, Emma polished off the cup slowly and enjoyed the burning sensation in the pit of her belly._

_ She hadn't realized how much the guys had given her until she started feeling a little tired. Neal led Emma towards a bathroom and told her to cool down a bit. Emma relaxed for a minute and let the wave pass. This party wasn't awful, so she thought she might stick around a bit._

_ "Hey, Neal, I think I'm feeling a little bet—" She couldn't speak around Neal's lips on hers, pressing into her insistently. He pulled Emma back into the bathroom and kissed her harder and faster. His hands reached up to grab her breasts and Emma moaned at his touch. She, feeling mighty adventurous, reached down and grabbed Neal's protruding erection from outside his pants, and he hummed in her mouth softly. Neal hoisted Emma on the counter and pushed her skirt up her hips and pulled off her panties in half a second. Emma was wanton and needy, though piss drunk. Problem was, she was still a virgin. Roadblock._

_ Against Emma's better judgment, she didn't care. She just needed an intimate touch and bad. Neal had prepped her pretty well, despite him being slightly drunk, making sure he used enough fingers to stretch her walls enough. He hadn't bothered to completely shuck off his pants and let them hang at his ankles. He stroked himself with a hand wet from Emma's juices before sliding just the head inside her tight entrance._

_ Emma cried out, but Neal soothed her as he sank in slowly, inch by inch and trying to make this as painless for Emma as possible. Soon enough, Emma was rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. God, she was a natural. He made her come at least three times around him before he came inside the condom. Thank God for that. She was breathing erratically and held on to his shoulders like a lifeline, digging her nails in. He waited only a moment before bending down and peeling Emma off of him._

"_Neal, what are you doing?" He pulled up his pants from around his ankles and let Emma sit down on the counter of the stifling hot, too-small bathroom he had just taken Emma's virginity in._

"_What do you think I'm doing, Emma? I've got a party to attend to." Emma looked at Neal, confused._

"_But what about us, Neal? Aren't you supposed to be the one that was going to protect me tonight?" She sounded like a scared child unintentionally, and she hated herself for not trying harder to be strong in the moment._

"_Us? Emma, sweetheart, there was never an 'us'. You see, you have to learn some time or another that there are Little Red Riding Hood's and Big Bad Wolves in this world, and you just happened to associate yourself with a wolf. As much as I hate to leave you here all by yourself, I don't feel sorry for you at all. You made the choice to do this, and it's one of those things that you'll never get back." Emma was on the verge of tears but tried to hide them as much as she could. "Aww, did that hurt? Well, guess what? You're back to the same little girl you were when I met you. A lost scared little orphan. And that's all you'll ever be."_

"_Neal, please . . ." Emma hopped down from the counter but struggled to stand, so she fell to the tile and hit her head. She caught one last glimpse at the man who ruined her, soiled her, and didn't give a flying fuck about his actions before she passed out and succumbed to the darkness._

_She woke up to the sound of beeping the next morning and found herself in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm and blindingly white lamps above her head. Having no clue where she was, she tried to fight and escape but felt too weak to move her arms. Everything felt like fifty pounds of lead, and the pounding headache didn't help much either. Across the room stood her roommate Alice with a worried look on her face._

"_Oh my god, Emma! I was worried you wouldn't wake up. I found you in the bathroom at the party passed out and bleeding from your forehead. Did Neal beat you up? What happened?" Emma was groggy but could see Alice when she stood close enough to her._

"_How long has it been?"_

"_You've been asleep for three days, Em." Even Emma was shocked at that. Three days? But the memories were still so prominent, so real._

"_Three days? I . . . I . . . where is he?"_

"_No one knows. I think he ran so he wouldn't get suspected of any of this happening on his part, but the campus police has tabs on him anyway." Emma was worried and couldn't help but be so despite what happened the other night._

"_No . . . I don't want him to get in trouble. Oh God, this is all my fault, Alice. What am I gonna do? I'm never gonna make it out of this alive! I—" Emma was going hysterical, probably from the shock of waking up for the first time in three days._

"_Emma, calm down. Look, whatever punishment Neal gets, he deserves. He's been a complete ass to you, he got you drunk so he could take advantage of you, and now he's got you cooped up in this hospital with a concussion." Emma pushed off Alice's arm from hers and turned on her side away from her._

"_But I let myself be the victim, Alice. I'm Little Red Riding Hood in this story, Neal told me, and he's the Big Bad Wolf dressed as Granny. I let myself be eaten by him, and now I'm here. I couldn't have avoided it, even if I wanted to." Emma wanted to cry so badly it hurt. Her throat tightened with the sensation of tears bubbling up inside her, and she couldn't help but free them._

_ "Emma, listen to me. When you get discharged, I'm gonna take you back to our room, you're going to pack up your things, and get the hell out of here. Go somewhere Neal won't ever venture to. I want you to get as far away from that bastard as you possibly can. If he comes near you, you have my number. I will have someone with you when you say the word." Alice gave Emma a comforting hug, and Emma melted into the embrace._

_ "Alice, you're the best."_

_ When the hospital released Emma, Alice did as she planned and helped Emma pack up her things. She even went to the Dean's office and told him about her reasons for filing for transfer. It was then that she decided to move back home and attend the local college where she knew she could get a good education and live in a safe home and community._

_ Alice stood outside Emma's car as she loaded up the last bag in the trunk and hugged her former roommate good-bye._

_ "I'll never forget you, Emma. You'll still always have a special place in my heart, no matter what. You're one of the best friends I've ever had." Emma nodded and hugged Alice back._

_ "You too, Alice. Thank you for everything."_

_ "Call me if you need me, ever." Emma smiled sadly and sat in her car ready to pull out of the parking lot. As much as Emma was ready to leave the hellhole of Boston, she would miss the fun times, mostly with Alice, eating pizza for breakfast, going to the mall, having late night coffee at Franco's down the street. Leaving was hard, but it was time for her to move on. She waved a good-bye to her best friend before breaking down and calling her mother._

_ "Mom? I'm coming home."_

Emma was crying near hysterics at that point and clutched her teddy bear, the one her birth mother left for her at the hospital that Emma had named MJ after her mother and father's first initials, Mary and James. She even kept the blue striped ribbon around his neck after all that time and lay with him cradled to her chest, whispering the things she needed to say to him softly, just like she did when she was a child, an orphan.

"Some hell of a fairy tale my life was," she uttered out loud in between sobs. She was right. That was the last thought she registered before falling asleep soundly by the still-open window.


	7. Birthday Wishes

A Symphony of Words

Emma had fallen asleep reading her book, her light still on, and dressed in her clothes from school. She really was exhausted, her parents observed, as they could see the tiredness settling in her eyes, and then sun hadn't even gone down yet. Emma hadn't come out to get her hot chocolate before bed like she always does, so something had to have been up with her. Her mother came in her room and found Emma at the seat by her open window and head on the sill with a pillow under her head. Her Kindle was on her lap discarded and she was hugging her teddy bear, the one the hospital said her real mother left for her when she was born.

That was the immediate sign Emma was upset. She hadn't held that thing so close to her since she was ten and only used it when she felt sad or upset. She didn't want to disturb Emma, who was sound asleep and breathing steadily in sleep. Her mother closed the window since the temperature was supposed to drop below freezing that night and she didn't want Emma catching a cold. She grabbed a blanket from her bed and draped it over Emma as softly as she could. All she wanted was for Emma to accept her as her real mother for once, not as an outsider.

"Tamara, are you coming to bed," Greg called from the door. Tamara shushed him and pointed to Emma's sleeping form. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just come when you're ready." Greg left Tamara in Emma's room. She watched Emma one last time and turned to walk away. Before she left, she felt like she needed one more thing. Tamara tiptoed back to Emma and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, angel. I love you." With that, Tamara turned off the light switch in her room, but before the light bulbs faded, she could have sworn she saw Emma smile in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up groggily and looked around to see that she wasn't in her bed and had fallen asleep by the window. Had she really passed out that soon? Wow, she must have been pretty damn tired, then. Emma stood up and moved towards her closet to pick out an outfit for school. She turned around only to find her parents sitting on her bed with a cupcake in their hands.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Emma! Happy birthday to you!" She completely forgot today was her birthday! What a lovely surprise from her parents!

"Make a wish, Emma," her father prompted to the blue star candle on top of her cupcake. Emma closed her eyes and thought up a wish for this year, blowing out the candle forcefully. Her parents clapped and Emma smiled.

"Look, we made you some pancakes. They're on the counter. I know you like chocolate chip, so eat up!" This was the first birthday in a while that they had gone this far to treat her. Of course, Emma hadn't been home in a few years. Usually, she bought herself a vanilla cupcake and the candle and sang to the delectable herself, sinking her teeth into the treat that marked another banner year for her. Her birthdays had gone just like that since she moved to Boston when she was invited to a prep school when she was fifteen. She lived in a dorm there alone, so no one ever did much for her birthdays since then.

Emma sat down at the counter and grabbed two pancakes off of the griddle and the syrup bottle lying next to them and ate her pancakes in bliss, savoring the sweet taste of having a real breakfast for once. She was just polishing off the last bites when her phone rang and alerted that she was getting a text.

"Hey Emma, it's Belle. I'm having some car trouble, so do you think you could give me a ride to school today? I know it's late, I'm so sorry! Let me know ASAP!"

Emma would indulge since she knew Belle was a sweet girl and could really use the ride, so she put her plate in the sink and rushed to her room to change and grab her stuff for the day. She actually needed to pack a dance bag since today started "real class," so Emma threw her shoes in her gym bag, a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a sports bra, and zipped up her bag. After she changed and got ready, she called Belle as she was heading out the door but not without saying good-bye to her parents and thanking them for the surprise.

She hopped in her car and hurried down the street to Belle's house, thank God she lived close to her so she could make it to school on time. 7:25, she was good! Class didn't start until 8:30, but traffic usually popped up some time on the twenty minute drive. Belle came out of the garage with a hand behind her back when she saw Emma's car pull up. She opened the door and smiled giddily.

"Happy birthday, Emma!"

"Oh my god, you knew too?"

"Well, yeah I did! I heard your mom talking to my mom about giving me a ride and said it was your birthday tomorrow. So, here's a balloon for you and your present." Belle handed Emma the gift bag and Emma pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a cute bracelet with an infinity sign and black beads. Emma thanked Belle and set off for school, driving through Starbucks before she hopped on the interstate and hoped to celebrate her birthday with a smile and great friends.

* * *

The girls breezed onto campus at 8:10, more than enough time to chill before heading to class. Belle told Emma she was going to meet up with Ruby to get some homework answers, so Emma set out on a mission of her own. Eagerly striding down the hallway with a balloon attached to her book bag and a giddy smile, she knocked on the door to the beloved room 1408. Emma was greeted with a voice from the inside of the room, only Killian's, she knew, so she opened the door slowly and saw Killian lift his head from his desk.

"Well, well, aren't you looking positively radiant today, love! Have you come back for the pleasure of my company or should I take a rain check on that?"

"No need, Professor. I just came here early and needed someone to talk to." Shit. Did she really just say that? Emma tried to cover up the statement with a reason quickly. "Plus, I . . . um . . . I had a question about . . ." Killian smiled and stood up.

"You're also a terrible liar, Miss Swan. I'm young but not blind. I understand if you ever need some . . . guidance of a male, so don't be afraid to ask me. However, I don't think now is the proper time. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." So Emma did as instructed and heard Killian bustling around the room for something, though she wasn't sure what. Killian placed something in her palms and moved behind her. "Open."

In front of Emma was the most gorgeously decorated cupcake. A fondant swan perfectly crafted atop a mountain of blue colored icing and edible glitter. A candle stuck up from the side, its flame wavering and enchanting Emma the more she stared into it. Emma felt Killian's hands on her shoulders and his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Emma. Happy birthday to you." His voice was soft next to her ear, gentle but raspy and all uniquely him. "Make your wish, princess." Killian rubbed soothing circles into Emma's shoulders as she closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could for the one thing she desired most. She blew out the candle and set the plate with the cupcake on his desk, smiling wider than she ever had before. Emma was just about to thank him when Killian cupped her face and kissed her lips gently.

Emma didn't respond at first, still in shock from the action, but she liked the way his lips felt, how he sent a jolt of electricity down her back just in his presence, and Emma moved her lips against Killian's with as much passion as he gave. His tongue danced with hers and she moaned into his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss. Damn, he was a great kisser. Everything just felt right, like the fairy tales she used to read and imagine herself in. She was creating her own in that moment, and it felt pretty damn great.

Emma and Killian pulled away breathless just as the bell sounded to go to the first class.

"Perfect timing. How was that for a birthday present, darling?" Emma touched her lips, still tingling from his kiss.

"I had been waiting to do that." Emma smiled and Killian busied himself at his desk and Emma took her seat in class.

"Oh? And was it as good as you expected it?"

"Better." Emma winked at Killian and bit into her cupcake, teasingly giving Killian suggestive looks when she licked icing from her upper lip. He returned the favor and winked before returning to his task.

"Who made this? This is really amazing."

"Believe it or not, I did. Kind of an amateur cake decorator at home." Emma laughed and took another glance at the treat before licking off the rest of the icing.

"I'd hardly call this amateur, sir. Your buttercream frosting does wonders to bring out the vanilla flavor in the cake." Killian was passing out papers and started with Emma's. He leaned close to her and whispered quietly.

"There's lots of things I can do to bring out some _other_ flavors, love. Maybe I'll show you some time." Emma's jaw dropped, and she wanted to hit him but kept her hands to herself. He shrugged as he took a look at her and she rolled her eyes impetuously. If today wasn't a great birthday, she didn't know what was.

Class went by in a blur of terms and examples and quotes, and Killian called Emma over to his desk before the bell rang.

"You know, if you aren't busy tonight, it seems like a high time and appropriate occasion to celebrate." He smiled sweetly and Emma gave him a small smirk.

"Killian Jones, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I might just be, Miss Swan. Keep watch out your window. I'll be outside your house at 6:30, and I know the perfect place to take you tonight." The bell rang and Emma grabbed her bag and balloon. Before exiting, last as usual, Killian called out to her.

"Wear something nice. I like a woman with class." Emma turned back with a laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Jones, don't you know me at all?" Emma exited the class, twirling her ponytail around her finger. This girl would kill him for sure, Killian just knew.

* * *

So, they shared their first kiss . . .?! Yay! And mommy-daughter sweetness and family feels in this chapter! :) Be on the lookout for more chapters to come hopefully soon! Next chapter will feature the date scene, which I'm super excited about and I hope you are too! Thanks everyone for staying update with this story! Love you all!

Yours Truly,

Ashley Marie.


	8. Tis A Gift to be Simple

A Symphony of Words

Emma left class with a satisfied smile and a soft swing in her hips. She felt on top of the world, where nothing and no one could pull her from her cloud. She almost didn't see Mr. Gold when she made a turn down the hall and pulled back in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold. I didn't see you there."

"Quite alright, Ms. Swan." Gold gave Emma a sweet smile. "So, how are you liking the school so far?"

"It's wonderful, really. I'm so glad to be back home."

"I can tell you are liking it here. I don't want to keep you here all day, but I do want to give you some advice. This is a small town, and word gets around quickly here. Be careful who you associate yourself with, and watch your back. You don't know who might be looking. I'll be seeing you, Emma." Mr. Gold went on his way with a shake of his head before turning his back to Emma. _Okay, that was creepy._ Emma brushed off the suspicious attitude from Gold and made her way to her second class.

Emma saw Peter in the hall and decided to walk with him a bit before going into class.

"Okay, so is Gold always harping on new kids or is it just me? You'd probably know better than anyone." Peter shrugged and smiled as he opened the door for Emma.

"Well, a little. I guess he wants the best for us. I'm sure it's nothing. You've only been here a week or so, so it'll pass eventually."

Before the bell, Emma and her friends were chatting in Calculus over simple things, but, of course, Ruby had to pop a question that even got a gasp from Peter.

"So, Ems, seems you've got a secret admirer, huh? You know, the cupcake one." Emma blushed.

"Well, I mean, I don't think it's like that." Never would anyone ever find out about that kiss. Strictly off-limits for anyone at all to know.

"I beg to differ. Your admirer isn't so secret, Emma," Regina interjected. Emma tensed up. _Did she already know?_ "He's so smitten with you, can't you tell? He's crazy about you. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I would want a piece of that if I were you." Emma laughed when Regina gave a fake slap on the ass to the air.

"Who is it?" Peter leaned in close to Emma, and the entire group huddled in next to Emma to hear her response. Emma sighed.

"I'll tell you, but keep it on the DL. I think Professor Jones likes me." Oooh's and aaah's and small curses resounded in a chorus as they leaned away from Emma.

"'Like?' Emma, you must be blind if it isn't obvious to you. He's made passes at you since the first day back, so I'm surprised he hasn't asked you about it yet." Emma turned back to her seat facing forward and tried to avert going into further detail of their latest encounter.

"Yeah, well, there's a time and place for everything." Thank God the bell interrupted the conversation and Ms. Blue entered class with her usual bright self and pixie bun.

Class went by in a blur, and Emma couldn't stop thinking about the night impending. What would she wear? Where would he take her? How was she supposed to act? Emma made a mental checklist throughout the day of all the things she needed to do to prepare herself. Instead of writing the practice problems, Emma caught herself doodling towers and princesses and white steeds in the margins of her paper. Ruby leaned over to Emma with a smug grin.

"So, it's reciprocated, then?" Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the board for once that period and attempted to learn the lesson. The bell rang just as Emma had slipped into another daydream of Killian kissing her, and Emma hurriedly packed up her things and rushed to her next class.

* * *

She was beat by the time Dance rolled around and hoped that this class would give her some energy. Miss Blanchard had prepared a lesson for the students and introduced her weekly assignments. Every week, she would give each of the dancers a different style of dance that they must explore and a theme to go along with it. The rest was up to them. Creativity but also structure. Emma was assigned a lyrical piece with water. Okay, simple enough. Emma had to come up with a piece by that next Friday, so she had time to work in class.

Emma's time management skills kicked in, so she searched for music for half of class and worked on technique for the other half. Emma thought she might have found a perfect piece of music to go with her theme, so she improvised with the music for a bit and could set true choreography later. A year of practice choreographing did her well since she could make up something on the spot fairly well. Though some tricks may have been a bit messy, Emma felt that she had some solid movement down.

As Emma headed to her car after class, she decided to do some Pandora surfing for her song for her dance project. Between The xx and A Great Big World, Emma had found some contenders for song choices in a matter of twenty minutes. Shockingly enough, Emma could do that in twenty minutes, but it took her all day to figure out what outfit she would wear and how she would do her hair tonight.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Emma called as she entered the door to the house and plopped on the couch to turn on the TV. Her mother entered the living room still in her work uniform and told Emma she got called to work late shift at the hospital tonight and her father was still at work.

Her mom gave Emma her birthday present and sat down on the couch with her to open it, knowing Emma would squeal with delight when she saw what was in the little silver bag. Two tickets to see "Chicago" on Broadway on June 23rd. Of course, her mother had to buy the tickets early since this was New York and tickets sold insanely fast, especially the ones where Emma was placed, first balcony in the center. Emma hugged her mother and thanked her over and over again.

"So, you're coming with me, right?"

"Well, I was going to leave that up to you, Emma. You are an adult, and I trust you to go into the city for a weekend without me, so I want you to take someone. Whoever you want. I'll cover the hotel, so don't worry about that. Just let me know, okay sweetie?" Emma hugged her mother again and thanked her for this present, admittedly one of the best in a while.

* * *

As soon as her mom left the house at 4:30, Emma knew it was crunch time to get herself ready for her date. Music to get in the zone was an absolute must, so Emma decided to jam out to some Katy Perry, a girl's must-have woman anthem album. Emma was goofing off in the mirror singing "Teenage Dream" with her hairbrush as a microphone. The song ended just as Emma's phone rang. Killian, of course.

"Hello?" Emma felt light and giddy, and she couldn't help but laugh into the phone as she flopped on her bed.

"Hello, darling. What's got you so giggly today? Thinking about me, I suppose?" Emma smirked over the phone and lay on her stomach with her knees bent and ankles crossed in a girly manner.

"Always." Shit. She didn't mean to say that. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Do you feel up to moving tonight?" Emma was confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Put on some dancing shoes, love, and be ready to move a lot." Killian, meanwhile, was combing his hair and fixing his tie.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know I'm always in the mood to dance. Maybe I can teach you a few things as well, sir." Killian chuckled. Emma's slight innuendo definitely registered with Killian. _Score one, Emma._

"I actually do know how to dance, Emma. There are bonuses to growing up with an older sister who doesn't want her baby brother to look awkward at his high school dance. You'd be surprised." Emma moved from her bed to her closet again to find a more suitable outfit for dancing.

"Well, you can surprise me tonight. After all, it is my birthday. Look, I have go, I'm sorry. I'll be on the lookout for you."

"Of course. I'll be waiting, my love. See you at 6:30." Killian hung up the phone and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Emma decided on a cute black mini skirt over some high-waist leggings and a sparkly red crop top to give the outfit some pizzazz. Complete with a pair of red heels, Emma felt ready with a license to kill. She checked the clock, now 6:07 PM. Less than half an hour until she would meet him again. Emma was just about to use the bathroom before she headed downstairs when she heard something rap at her window. She turned around and opened the window and none other than Killian was down below her.

"What light through yonder window breaks! It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." Emma scoffed and blushed. Reciting _Romeo and Juliet_ was a sure-fire way to Emma's heart, her second favorite Shakespearean play to _Much Ado About Nothing_.

"You're early!"

"It was too miserable for me to wait much longer without seeing you, my love." Emma grabbed her purse from her bed and walked back to the window and kneeled on the sill.

"Okay, so what if I would have been naked or something?" Emma could see the thought flash over Killian and he smiled.

"A fair sight indeed, my dear, and one I wouldn't have complained about either." He winked and Emma looked away shyly. "By the way, your father is home."

"Shit! Then why are you out in plain sight?! Don't tell me you talked to him."

"God, no. Emma, though I may be a romantic, I'm not one to strike up a conversation with a woman's father. It usually never works in my favor. I'll be here when you're ready. The Mustang is at the stop sign down the street." Emma nodded and shut her window as she waved to Killian and set downstairs. _Breathe, Emma. But how can I? I'm going on a date with my professor for my birthday, who is very attractive, might I add. Screw it. It is what it is, I guess._

"Hey dad! You just got home?" She stumbled across her father at the kitchen table reading the paper like he always does after work.

"Yes, I did. You look nice, Emma. Going somewhere?" Okay, time to craft a lie.

"Oh, yeah! Some of my friends from school wanted to take me out to dinner tonight, and we might go catch a movie after." Emma's dad nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, dad."

"Emma, wait. I wanted to give you your present in case I'm asleep when you get back." Greg reached under the table and gave Emma a small box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful swan pendant adorned with diamonds.

"Awww! Thank you, dad! It's beautiful." Emma slipped the necklace on and fingered it before situating it where she wanted it. The swan meant so much to her, not only since it was her last name, but she always had admired their grace and beauty, something she always aspired for. Emma waved a good-bye to her father and closed the door behind her.

Killian met her halfway down her street and pulled her in for a sweet embrace and eyed her outfit, twirling her around in his arms.

"Happy birthday, my love. You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Emma smiled and gave Killian a kiss on the cheek and held his hand all the way to the car. He opened her door for her and she slid into the musky-smelling car easily. Killian refused to tell Emma where he was taking her, despite her constant begging.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Killian pulled up to a small Italian café called La Rosetta, and Emma stepped out of the car with Killian's help. The restaurant looked as though walking on the streets of Italy itself. The spices and aromas from the kitchen enchanted Emma as she entered the main dining area, however, this wasn't where Killian led her to. A private area on the veranda outside under a dusky sunset awaited the couple, complete with candles in the center of the table and elaborate dishes. A waiter had greeted them politely and said they were in for a real romantic treat tonight.

And a romantic night it was! By the time the meal was over, a guitarist had come onto the veranda and sat in a swing opposite the couple strumming a familiar melody as Killian and Emma laughed about their favorite movies.

"No, _The Notebook_ is the most beautifully crafted piece of film in history! How can you not love that movie? It will go down with me the day I die." Killian laughed.

"I'm sure, but I'm most certainly partial to _The Hangover_ as being the most hilarious and genius movie of all time." Emma scoffed and crossed her legs as she faced outward towards the open air.

"Okay, that's not even a romance movie. That's just a movie with a bunch of drunk guys at their bachelor party who have sex and lose their best friend to an Asian guy! How is that the greatest movie of all time?" Both of them laughed, nearly doubled over in their seats. They quieted and Killian took Emma's hand, leading her down the steps of the porch and onto the grass. Emma took her shoes off and she laid in the grass on her back next to Killian, gazing upward.

The sky had turned now a midnight blue, not totally black, but filled with shining specks that glimmered like diamonds painted expertly in formation in the sky. After a fast sunset, the nightly magic show began.

"Is this what your big surprise is, Killian?"

"When I was a boy growing up, I lived in a small town, had a nice big backyard, and I loved to lay out here every night for a while and watch the stars twinkle as they first lit up the night sky. I worked the land I lived on, mowing grass and feeding our animals, but I did get to enjoy the simple pleasures of a starlit sky after a long day at work. I remember it like it was yesterday. The smell of the freshly-cut grass under me, laying there in my jeans and plaid button-down shirt, the single street light burning halfway down Tanner Lane, and my mother and father talking in the kitchen over work and politics as they cleaned the dishes from supper. Life was so simple back then, and as much as I hated growing up, I knew I had to.

"I often reflect on my life as a simpler time, but then I realized my own maturity and worries of other more important matters made my life that much more complicated. Sometimes, I like to put myself back there in Ireland as a twelve year-old little boy with big dreams to travel the world and write books and dash headlong into the challenges of life. And the more and more I think about it, the more I see so much of my younger self in you. That's why I took you out here tonight. I wanted you to lay here and reflect and just imagine what life would be like without troubles. Take all of the world's worries off of your shoulders and just relax and let your mind be free."

"Hakuna Matata." Emma smiled and giggled as she gazed into the luminous orb above her head.

"What?" Killian laughed, confused, and nudged Emma's shoulder.

"It means 'no worries.' It's a _Lion King_ reference." Killian nodded and went back to staring off into space. "Thank you for all of this. This was truly eye-opening for me. I haven't done anything like this in such a long time. Living in a big city for a while will drain the simplicity of life from you. I grew up here, and it is a small town, and I missed all the days of easy living like this back when I lived in Boston. I was a little fish in a big pond there, and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be free, roam around, and dictate my own life. Though I learned a lot there, not just in school but about myself too, I regret my decision to go and leave the down home life behind. I can't get those years back, but I look forward to the ones to come, thanks to you."

Killian smiled and moved a strand of hair away from Emma's face as she turned on her side to face him. She stared at him adoringly, her arm wrapped round his waist.

"You're such a good girl, you know that?" He pulled Emma in for a kiss as the faint strands of the guitarist's melody had drawn to a close. A kiss under the stars, sweet and affectionate, made the gems in the stratosphere seem a million times brighter as she pulled apart from Killian and lay in his arms a little while longer, grateful for the simple gifts in life.

* * *

Okay, I have a second part of the date coming soon! Sorry this one took so long! My muse got away from me, but I thought I needed some Killian backstory in this chapter, so here you go! Enjoy lovely people!

Yours Truly,

Ashley Marie.


	9. Live It Up

A Symphony of Words

After a few stolen kisses and minutes staring at the stars, Killian helped Emma to her feet and helped her to the car, hoping she had brought her dancing shoes. Emma smiled to herself, as if her birthday couldn't have been any better, but Killian promised her that the real fun was just beginning.

The drive was mostly silent, other than a few comments about music tastes as the couple absorbed themselves in the radio. Emma enjoyed his pick of Mumford and Sons and Shinedown and hummed the tune to "Little Lion Man" softly as she stared out the window, conflicted on whether she should roll it down. Better to ask for forgiveness than beg for permission. Emma pressed the button, and the cool night breeze rushed in her face and through her hair as she leaned against the frame on her elbow. Killian glanced over at Emma and smiled when he saw her eyes twinkle, gaze head-on towards the stars. She looked beautiful like that, long blonde hair flowing in the breeze and a dreamy stare. Emma had to be a dream.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma's trance was so rudely interrupted as the bass boomed from inside a large building, where lamps of various colors illuminated the premises and people chatted amongst themselves outside the building. Oh my God, Killian had taken her to a dance club! Emma read the sign outside the building and nearly dropped dead. She was at only the hottest dance spot near town, Xpressions! She had to be hallucinating. Emma had dreamed of dancing at this place since she was old enough to know what it was. The place wasn't a night club, though dance battles got pretty heated at night; no, Xpressions was kind of like a dance studio without that much structure. People could battle each other on stage and the judges of the night would announce the winner of each round. Dancers here were fierce, at least in the few times Emma had visited the place, and she couldn't wait for her chance to battle onstage. Good thing she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"We're twenty minutes early it seems. Perfect timing. You better get warmed up, Emma. You're on the battle list tonight." Emma's jaw nearly dropped all the way open. She took a look at the exterior of the club and nodded, feeling up to the challenge tonight.

Other than proper stretching, Killian had a few ideas on how to get Emma warmed up. The judges had to take a break, and Emma's battle was the first after the break, so the DJ fired up a mix of faster tunes to keep the party going. Killian had pulled Emma onto the dance floor, she gracefully landing in Killian's arms with her back pressed tightly against his front. His hands circled her hips and took hold of them gently in his hands as the pair of them swayed to the music, Emma grinding against Killian. The others in the crowd danced in the same way when "Low" by Flo-Rida played, and Emma laughed as she embraced the atmosphere of finally being able to experience the full joys of the club.

Killian leaned in close to Emma's ear and bit down softly on her lobe. "So, how's this for a present?" His voice, a husky whisper, sent chills down Emma's spine and she shuddered against him.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night. Thank you Killian." Emma turned to kiss him, but he stopped her before she could press her lips against his.

"Don't thank me yet, love. Save that for when we get home and celebrate your victory." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Killian, burying her face into his chest and still rocking her hips from side to side teasingly against his growing erection. "You're such a damn tease, Emma Swan."

"You love it though!" Emma gave her cheekiest smile that faded into a sensual smirk when she read the desire blooming in Killian's eyes. If there was one thing she learned in Romantic Lit, it was the precedent that a man's eyes always tell his intentions.

"You're right, I do. Go find out your music." Emma smiled and turned away from Killian with a sweet smile and a wink as she made her way to the DJ station. This was her moment to shine tonight, she thought. I have this chance, and it's now or never.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Emma Swan. I'm supposed to battle tonight and I wanted to know the details." The DJ took off his headphones and faced Emma, her face lighting up at the sight of the DJ. "Jefferson? You work here?"

"Hey newbie! I was wondering when you'd make your rounds over here. Belle told me you're a great dancer, so I'm excited to see you pull out the moves. Okay, there aren't too many rules, but I'll tell you the ones we really enforce. Don't use fire or knives on stage, no porn star dancing on stage, and don't drink too much before you dance. That's about all I can think of. I'm going to show you the playlist, and you can pick your music from there. Sound good?" Emma nodded and avidly searched the iTunes folder of music for a song she wanted to dance to. "A tip? Choose an upbeat song first and show off technique. They'll call you back if they like you and ask you to do something else."

Emma had a cute idea . . . "I know what I want to do! 'Live It Up' by Jennifer Lopez." Jefferson nodded and set up the song in the playlist for the rest of tonight's performances. Latin dance . . . Oh, Killian was going to kill her . . .

It was now 8:55, five minutes before her battle. Emma stood in the backstage area stretching out her muscles for her tricks. After stretching her splits, performing a few different leaps, and completing various tumbling passes and skills, she felt ready to crush the battle. Thank God for the half sole shoe that she stuck in her purse before leaving the house, otherwise her feet were bound to stick on the floor. Emma jumped in place a few times before she heard the music die down and the announcer over the microphone.

"Good evening everybody! I hope you're having an awesome time here at Xpressions. We are back with our battles for tonight, and this should be a great one. Facing our reigning queen of Jazz from the last four weeks, Miss Talia Benton, or as we call her 'Tinker Bell,' is the newest member of our club, Miss Emma Swan. Challenger always performs first, so, without further ado, please let me welcome to you Miss Emma Swan with 'Live It Up!'"

The applause from the crowd overwhelmed her as Emma stepped out onstage. She hadn't truly performed in a long time, so this was getting her back into the swing of dancing in front of people again. It was nerve-wracking, to be honest, with the lights beating down on her, so Emma searched for Killian's face in the audience, smiling at her adoringly. Emma faced upstage but didn't do so before giving Killian a smile.

The music began to play. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Emma started with a hand clap section as the song said "Clap your hands to the beat!" She moved into a Latin break as Pitbull rapped, the instruments building with each verse.

"She's Little Red Riding Hood, and guess who's 'el lobo?'" Emma made a point in Killian's direction in the moment of silence in the song before moving to the next verse and winked before she made her way upstage again, performing a backwards leap in a perfect split. She had some filler choreography and waited for her next surprise when the first real verse came. Jennifer Lopez started to sing, and Emma transformed into traditional jazz for a moment before pulling the stunts out in a hip hop break during the bridge and the first chorus. A smile spread across her face as the song repeated "Live it up" over and over again, exactly what Emma was aiming to do.

"Make love, don't fight. Let's hook tonight." Of course, Emma had to lip sync the words in Killian's direction, and even added the kissing noises in the background for dramatic effect. She was on fire, not just her dancing, but her spirit felt alive and free. This is what living up life feels like, Emma thought.

In the audience, Killian stared at Emma, completely in awe of her when she let go of everything around her and just was herself. He clapped when she successfully completed her side and front aerials and an insane turn combination in the second chorus. Though Killian didn't have much experience in the world of dance, he did know a thing or two about what was more difficult to perform. Emma still held his gaze while glancing at the judges, and he knew then that he was entranced by her.

After Emma managed to complete a few major tumbling skills, she felt absolutely fearless. Whether or not she was asked to perform again, she knew she had won because she proved to herself that no injury could stop her from doing what she loved. The song faded, and Emma ended her improvisation in a sassy bevel with a hand on her hip facing upstage and back where she started. The audience clapped loudly as Emma took a small curtsey and exited stage right down the steps, her heart racing wildly in her chest. She took a water bottle from behind the stage and sipped at it gratefully as she moved away the curtain and made her way to Killian, beaming in his seat.

"You are simply fabulous, my dear." Killian embraced Emma and held her hands. "Win or lose, you're my little winner." Emma smiled and sat down next to Killian in the third row of chairs to watch Talia perform.

Talia was pretty good, Emma had no doubt in her mind, but was her performance going to outshine the reigning champion? She wasn't sure, at least not until she finished her performance. Talia was performing to Beyoncé's "Diva." Oh, how fitting, judging from the way she stepped on stage and her first pose. Talia had some flexibility over Emma, part of that being her lost year of training, but Emma certainly had other technical skills over Talia. She was more of a hip-hop dancer than a jazz dancer, but Emma could see where one might merge into the other. Sassy walks and high kicks made her performance as she ended in a split and a pose that belonged in Vogue. Emma clapped for the girl as she strutted offstage and grabbed her water bottle. Emma decided to formally meet Talia, so she went up to her as she stood by the curtain.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you were really good. I'm Emma, by the way."

"Yeah, I know. You really gave me a run for my money, I'll say. It's nice to meet you, Emma. And no hard feelings, no matter what happens?"

"No, of course not. I know it's my first time, so I'm not expecting much. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Emma thought the girl was sweet, even though she presented herself as a total diva onstage. Yay, stage presence.

"Sure! I'll put my number in your phone!" The girls exchanged numbers and chatted about themselves for a while until the announcer called the two back to the stage.

* * *

"Though the decision was hard, we have a winner of this battle tonight. Our champion of tonight's battle and your Queen of Jazz is . . . Miss Emma Swan!" Members of the audience stood up clapping, Killian included, as Emma was awarded a silver tiara and a sash pronouncing her as the Queen. She and Talia hugged and parted ways offstage, Emma leaving the stage almost skipping towards Killian. Emma wasn't even close to him before he ran and scooped her up in his arms.

"You, darling, deserve every minute of this title. You were so beautiful up there, and I'm so proud of you." Killian kissed Emma soundly on the lips, and she returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion as she wrapped her arms around Killian's neck.

Little did Emma realize that eyes were everywhere, and Jefferson's phone now had proof.


	10. Talking to the Moon

A Symphony of Words

**Warning: There's a bit of explicit content in the middle of this chapter. Scroll if you don't want to read.**

* * *

Oblivious to the world around them, Emma and Killian kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor, arms around each other wound in a tight configuration. The moment felt so real and right, not forced, not rushed. Just perfect. When they finally broke apart for air, Killian noticed it was getting late and promised he would have Emma home by eleven, so the pair exited the club hand in hand smiling like giddy idiots.

Emma blasted the radio on the classic rock station, belting out the lyrics to Aerosmith's "Dream On" as Killian drove along the highway, avoiding the interstate as much as possible. He wanted to show Emma the scenery out in the open fields at night, so he rolled both of their windows down and took a look at the windmills out by the field to the left of them and the harbor to their right, where the bridge, strung with lights, illuminated its silhouette at night and the lighthouse reflecting on the cobalt blue water. Everything looked so beautiful at night, and this town surely had a nighttime makeover from the dull atmosphere during the day.

Killian stopped before he could get on the bridge and pulled into the gas station near the entrance ramp.

"Emma, I'll be back. I don't think I'll make it to your house with how little gas I have left, but I'll only be a minute, I swear." Killian frantically dug in his wallet for his gas card as he opened his door to pump the gas in his tank.

"Take your time. Believe me, I'm not in a hurry to be home." Killian smiled and filled up his gas tank while Emma played on her phone, scrolling through her Facebook News Feed when she got an alert of a text message from an unknown number. Emma opened the text, thinking nothing of it, but blanched when she saw the message attached to a picture of her and Killian kissing from tonight.

_"Eyes are everywhere, Emma. Meet me in the choir room at lunch Monday, or I tell."_

She wanted to cry. Someone knew. After Emma had tried so hard to keep the contact between her and Killian as minimal an untraceable as possible, she must have let her mind slip kissing him in public. Emma was screwed, royally screwed. Whoever this monster was that had decided to creep on their date had to be tracked down . . . But Emma couldn't turn in that picture, not with evidence of an inappropriate relationship occurring. She hugged her knees up to her chest with her head resting on them. Killian re-entered the car, staring confused at Emma.

"Emma, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She couldn't vocalize her thoughts, so she shook her head slowly and sank further into the seat. "If there's anything you want to talk about, don't be afraid to say so."

"Someone knows," Emma whispered barely audible over the engine starting up and Killian closing his door. He was confused and he stared at Emma while trying to focus on the road.

"Knows? Knows what?"

"Someone knows about . . . us." She almost let the tears spring free but convinced herself to hold them in, at least until she was alone.

"Oh, so there's an '_us'_ now?" Killian smirked smugly.

"Killian, I'm not in the mood." Cold as ice, Emma glared at Killian and hugged her knees once more and rested her head on top of her kneecaps. "I don't understand. I was super careful about PDA, I mean, other than tonight, but still. We haven't had any documentation of the two of us being together until now. I'm going to get suspended, or worse, get kicked out of college. And then you'll get in trouble, and I'll never see you again because they'll take you away from me. And what will my parents think when they know I've been seeing an older man? They'll probably ground me until I'm thirty, or they'll take away my car, or—" Killian pulled over onto the side of the road in the middle of an open abandoned parking lot. He put the car in park and grabbed Emma by the shoulders.

"Emma. Stop. Nothing is going to happen. Look, we'll figure this out together, alright? Whoever this person is just wants to scare you or something because they feel jealous. Have you ever been bullied at school?" Emma nodded. "Do you know why they do that? Because it makes them feel good knowing that you're in pain or hurt. This is just a bully, Emma, and I won't let him or her hurt you, I promise. We will sort this mess out together, okay?" Emma finally looked up at Killian.

"Together?" God, she sounded so childlike, it was almost ridiculous, but she felt as though she could be in the moment.

"Always. Come here, love." Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over the seat and the glove compartment and into Killian's lap. She hugged her arms around his neck, and he held her by the waist and massaging her back soothingly. Screw being strong anymore, she thought, and let the tears come out. "That's it, let it out." Emma couldn't contain her fear anymore and hugged Killian even tighter, burying her face into his shoulder, while Killian kissed her hair and forehead, small but tender kisses.

Emma hadn't cried this much since the night she had remembered her encounters with Neal, and, though she had a perfectly good reason to cry, it still felt wrong to her. She wasn't used to crying in front of people before, reason being she hated funerals. Emma felt weak and vulnerable, but maybe that was what she needed, a moment of weakness. She hadn't broken like this in a while, and her tolerance was wearing thin on trying to keep her walls built high.

"Emma, are you feeling any better?" She nodded slightly, but she knew she didn't feel any better.

"I'm sorry, Killian. This is all my fault."

"Hey, don't say that. This is not your fault because we're both to blame here. We can share the blame for this little incident, and we'll be more careful next time, alright?" Emma nodded slowly. "Now, come on. This isn't the girl I met back at that gas station. She's got a beautiful smile and a gorgeous laugh, and, even better, she's a great kisser." Emma laughed, her whole face and demeanor lighting up again, rays of golden spreading through the car. "Ah, there she is. Chin up, darling." He lifted her chin with his fingers to look him straight in the eyes. Emma surprised him and swooped in for a searing kiss, her hands tangling in Killian's hair. She shifted angles so that she straddled his hips, never once breaking the kiss. Killian kissed back with equal passion but stopped Emma when she tried to advance any further.

"Emma. We can't. Not here." In between Emma's kisses along his neck and jaw, he had to pause and take in a breath as he tried to speak, his erection growing rapidly under him.

"Killian, please." Damn, she was really horny today. It must have been all that dancing earlier. Emma peppered his face with kisses, adorning it with love and affection which Killian refused himself to return.

"One: Imagine how much real trouble we'd be in if we were caught fraternizing out here. Two: I'd much rather take you on a bed than in my car, though we can try it another time if you'd like." Emma's eyes glinted with mischief in the moonlight, those green eyes that tempted him in his dreams each night, begged him to love her, adore her. And so he did. Emma moved off of Killian and back into her seat.

"Okay, fine. I do realize the exorbitant amount of trouble we would be in, and I'm well aware of the consequences . . . But, you know, I would like to try it in here some time." Emma gave Killian a wink as he set off to drive again the long journey back to Emma's house.

Killian dropped Emma off at the Stop sign like before so no one could see the car in the driveway and gave Emma a small kiss as she exited the car. Wow, talk about a great birthday or what? Emma entered the house as silently as possible, slipping off her shoes and held them in her hands as she padded up the stairs. The clock read 10:47 PM. Perfectly reasonable time to come home from a dinner and movie outing. Her dad was asleep anyway and her mom would be at work until Emma left for school the next morning, so she didn't worry about prying parents and nagging questions all night.

* * *

Emma laid in her bed a while, unable to sleep, but she started to think about various things. Her Calculus test on Tuesday, her Dance assignment due in less than a week, her parents' anniversary . . .

And then there was Killian. He cleared her mind of all of the stressful tasks in her life and made her focus solely on him. Killian pulled her attention and yanked her focus to him and only him. She started thinking about his sweet voice singing "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars and knew at night that she sat alone in her room sometimes and talked to the moon hoping Killian was listening. She eventually drifted off into a peaceful rest with the final chords of that song resounding in her head.

* * *

Monday morning, Emma was actually excited to return to school after one successful birthday weekend, though the days after seemed to never end. She ached to have some spark back in her life since the weekend droned on after her birthday date, and Emma never thought that she would be anxious to go back to school. Emma wandered down the hallway trying to kill time before her first class and checked her watch to see the time. 8:19, so that meant six minutes until the bell. She decided to head into Killian's room early but found the door unable to open. Curiously, Emma pressed her ear against the door to hear if anyone was in the room; it was odd since the lights were on that the door was locked. From behind the door, she heard a strangled moan.

"Emma . . ." She gasped and pulled away from the door. Oh God, that had to be Killian in there. Emma peeked through the small glass window in the door, and her eyes met a most shocking sight.

Killian Jones, leaning back in his office chair, pants at his ankles, and stroking himself while moaning her name . . .

* * *

Emma had no idea how to react to that. Should she run? Should she watch? It felt so tempting to watch him but so wrong at the same time. If someone were to see her spying on him, she knew there was no coming back from that, and Killian would more than likely lose all respect for her. Against her better judgment, Emma chose the latter option, discreetly of course, while she pretended to wait outside the door and check her phone, casting sideways glances at the man before her every so often. As she pressed her ear against the door, she could hear a few muffled phrases that came out of his mouth.

"Emma, love. Don't stop . . . So bloody tight . . ." In the midst of his arousal, Killian's accent thickened, and thank God Emma was a sucker for men with accents. His hand pumped himself faster and faster and his breath became ragged and deep. Emma's knees nearly buckled under her as she caught a glimpse of his face contorted in pleasure. "Come on, Emma. Come for me. That's it, come around my cock." She was actually sweating at that point, sad as that was. The man was hot, she couldn't deny, and she almost wondered what he would really be like in bed . . . _Damn it, Emma. Why are you thinking that?!_ And then he released on his hand, milking himself of every last drop, imagining he was with Emma, who happened to witness the whole thing ten feet away from him.

* * *

The clock in the hall read 8:24, and Emma wasn't sure whether she could face Killian after seeing what she did. Emma ran to the bathroom down the hall to try and fix herself up a little before heading into class and to cool off from that little spectacle. The first bell rang without Emma noticing and then the second one . . . Shit, she was late to class. Emma pulled open the door quickly as she raced down the hall to get to class before someone stopped her in the hall.

"You're late, Miss Swan."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom." Emma took her seat as Killian let her off with a warning and instructed the class of today's assignment. Read Chapter 19 Section 4 in the textbook and answer the section assessment questions at the bottom of page 774. Killian meandered through the rows of desks to check and see if everyone was on task and stopped at Emma's desk.

"Nice job of making yourself discreet, love." He winked at her and moved back to his desk to finish grading some essays from the week prior. Emma sank in her seat, embarrassed, and nervously continued to read. She couldn't tell if he was angry or smug, but Emma was sure as hell redder than a tomato as she tried to cover up her blush. It didn't work. What in the hell would she do now?

* * *

**Okay, so I need an opinion. Are you guys liking longer chapters or shorter ones? I put a lot of action in this one, but I wasn't sure how well it would read if it was too much at once. Let me know what you think! Thank you again for the follows and favorites! :)**

**Yours Truly,**

**Ashley Marie.**


	11. Open Waters

A Symphony of Words

**Note: Some violence and explicit sexual content. You have been warned.**

* * *

Emma busted her ass to the door as soon as the bell rang because there was no way in hell that she planned to talk to Killian about their earlier encounter, at least not until they were totally alone. She completely spaced out during classes, too focused on her embarrassment and what she planned to do about it.

Lunch period was fast approaching, and Emma wriggled nervously in her Fourth Period class, Biology of all things. Emma totally drew a blank on the DNA quiz she had today and explained to Professor Moe that she wasn't feeling well and couldn't focus on her test and asked to take it tomorrow. Luckily for her, he obliged and noticed how she paled in mere minutes each time she looked at the clock. He excused her from class for the rest of the hour, so Emma sat in the courtyard outside near the main office.

Emma sat on a bench and lost herself in a dreamy stare at nothing in particular. She was preoccupied with thoughts of Killian and the impending conversation and the assignments that were due shortly . . . But Killian took over every other thought. It was scary how much Emma liked him, and it would absolutely kill her if she was the one to cause something bad to happen that would damage their affair. Nice usage of that word there.

* * *

Ring-ring. It's 11:46 AM. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she heard the bell ring, signaling it was lunch time. Emma began the walk of shame to the choir room where this mystery person told Emma to meet. The door was unlocked and Emma cautiously stepped inside.

"Hello?"

"So glad you could make it, Emma." The person was sitting in Killian's high-backed office chair and spun around to face Emma with a smirk written all over his face.

"Jefferson? But I thought . . . I thought you were . . ."

"Your friend? Oh, don't worry, I am your friend, but here's the thing. I have motivation now to get you to do whatever I want you to." Jefferson stood up and slowly sauntered towards Emma. Oh, this wasn't good.

"What the hell could you possibly want from me?" He backed her in to the door, now locked behind her. Jefferson pressed his hips insistently against Emma's pelvis.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want, Emma. Don't play stupid. Remember, all it takes is the push of a button and down you both go." Jefferson grabbed Emma's breasts ad squeezed a little too hard for Emma's comfort.

"Jefferson . . ." Though she sounded a bit breathless, she was firm in her resilience to not let Jefferson achieve his goal.

"Man, no wonder he likes you. You're fantastic, Emma. I can't wait to see what you're like when I fuck you." Jefferson's touches became more cruel and harsh, a darker undertone seeping through each word. Emma squirmed against his body as she tried to wiggle free of him.

"Jefferson, stop." He kissed along her neck, well, more like bit. He was definitely going to leave marks. Looks like she would be wearing a side braid tomorrow. Jefferson's hand wandered down south and unfastened Emma's jeans. She struggled against him and clawed at him for purchase so she could throw her weight onto him and break free, but he took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head pinned against the door and continued to work. Apparently, her struggling was only making the removal of her garments that much easier, so she stopped trying to kick Jefferson in the balls and twisted her wrists free of his grip and slapped him hard across the face.

Emma ran into Killian's office and locked the door behind her, knowing Jefferson couldn't get in from the outside because he didn't have a key. He beat on the door as Emma curled on the floor, crying.

"You're going to have to come out eventually, Emma. And I'll still be right here waiting for you when you do. I don't care how long it takes, but since I've got you right here, I still have the picture. Let me in, Emma, and I won't ruin you or him." Emma didn't speak, but she pulled out her phone and texted Killian.

_In your office. Help me. Our rep is on the line._

Of course, as soon as Killian saw Emma's text, he rushed to the choir room and opened the door as fast as he could. He found Jefferson taunting Emma from outside his door and yelled at him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Jefferson actually dared to laugh and made his way to face Killian.

"Well, if you really must know, your little affair with Emma might become not-so secret anymore because I have proof of your little dalliance, and I'm not afraid to use it. If Emma doesn't give me what I want, I press 'Send,' and both of your lives end here." Killian shot daggers at Jefferson while Emma pressed her ear against the door, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Jefferson, what's the point in all of this?"

"My only motive is to get the thing I want out of Emma Swan, and I'm fairly certain it's the same thing you want too." Both of their voices became low and gravelly, threatening like two animals ready to fight.

"Well, unlike you, I'm willing to win her heart before I attempt at achieving any of that from Emma. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you tried to force it out of her just now, reason being why she refuses to speak. Now, who's looking out for her best interest now, hmm?" A punching sound came from the other side of the door and Emma screamed. She didn't know which man received the blow, but it sounded like it hurt either way.

"Okay, pretty boy. So, you want to be Prince Charming? Fine, whatever. But life isn't one big fantasy romance novel, Killian. Get that through your head." Another punch. Emma screamed again and unexpectedly threw the door open and stepped between the two fighting men.

"Stop it! This isn't like either one of you. I'm not going to stand for it any longer. Jefferson, I'm sure you mean well, but I will not have sex with you. No way. If there is any other compensation I can give you to not send that picture, I will do it. And if I do, you will delete that picture from every source on your phone, I will stand and watch you do it, and you will never use that against either one of us. Got it?" Jefferson nodded after a long period of silence.

"Fine. I won't ask you to have sex with me. But my new offer stands . . . Use your talented singing mouth for good, Emma, and blow me in front of him."

"What?!" Emma and Killian simultaneously blurted out the question and stared at each other in absolute horror.

"That's my offer, and it will not change. Take the deal or I send the picture." Killian pulled Emma aside and whispered to her.

"Emma, you have to."

"No, no I can't do it! Not in front of you!" Killian grabbed Emma's shoulders lovingly but firmly.

"Emma, do you want that picture going out?" Emma shook her head. "Then you know what that means. Don't worry, you'll have time to show me your skills in private, that is if you still want to cash in that rain check from the other night?" Emma smiled and nodded with a smirk as she hugged Killian tightly. She straightened her back and gave a new walk as she approached Jefferson.

"Okay, fine. I take your offer, but after this, my terms still apply." Jefferson nodded and kissed Emma before nodding her off to work.

"Get on your knees, Emma, and undo my pants with your mouth." Emma accomplished the task, though it proved to be harder than she thought. She released him from his boxers, now hanging loosely at his ankles, and stroked Jefferson's dick to get him harder for when she took him in her mouth. He eventually grew tired of Emma avoiding the task and slapped her hand away.

"Suck. Now." Emma licked her lips and wrapped them around Jefferson's dick. Though she wasn't sure of how Killian's member shaped up in comparison, she was sure that Killian was all man. It was nice, she supposed, but it wasn't feeling. She had already felt awkward with Killian's eyes upon her as she fulfilled the task, and the lack of love between her and Jefferson made the experience less pleasant.

"Harder, Emma." So, she did and bobbed her head a little faster, Jefferson, in turn, growing inside her mouth. "God, Killian, are you watching this? She's incredible with her mouth. I wonder why you haven't gotten any action." While Emma kneeled in front of Jefferson, Killian moved behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly.

"Gods, Emma, you're a bloody vision. So beautiful." His husky voice enhanced every sensation that tingled through her body and she moaned low in the back of her throat, effectively taking Jefferson deeper, which he responded positively to. "You have to show me your skills sometime, my love." Killian nibbled on Emma's earlobe and faintly fondled her breasts, just to make Jefferson jealous that he had such an effect on Emma. Minutes later, Jefferson's seed coated the back of Emma's throat. He recovered from his recent release before submitting to Emma's terms and deleting the picture from every source on his phone.

"Thank you." Jefferson actually stopped to thank Emma for what she did.

"More importantly, thank you." Emma smiled weakly as Jefferson left the choir room, and Emma sank to the floor, sliding her back down the wall. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her forehead softly as he sang a slow and beautiful song to her.

* * *

Emma missed her Fifth Period, and Emma was extremely worried about not being able to catch up on the notes, so Killian sent an email to Emma's teacher saying that she wasn't feeling very well during class and sat in the nurse's office for a while. He really was a lifesaver sometimes. She needed to tough out the rest of the day, and Killian gave Emma a parting kiss before sending her on her way to her last two classes.

By the time Emma was in Dance, she had cleared her mind a little now that the more pressing issue had been resolved, and she knew she had to focus on her choreography assignment due in a few days.

She performed a short warm-up at the barre and in center before she headed into one of the smaller rooms inside the studio that helped the girls concentrate on their dance only. Emma had finally picked a beautiful song called "Open Waters," and it was a good thing that she had started choreographing earlier because no one was using the big studio at the time. She put on her half-sole and made her way into the big studio with her iPod set on the song. Her dance had to be under three minutes, so she would have to edit some portions out, but she knew the main verses and choruses she wanted.

A beautiful 16 count piano intro meant Emma could breathe in that time. She started with simple movements as though she were reaching out to call someone towards her and lifted herself from the ground.

_"I can tell you're still testing the waters. You don't know how to begin, but this is the moment you can't hesitate or slow down, just gotta dive right in."_

Emma started with five clean pirouettes in a turned out passé and into a low arabesque, then prepared for a tilted leg extension, right into a front aerial and a knee drop to the ground. This dance was trick-heavy, but part of her criteria was to exhibit your best skills.

_"I can see your eyes flood with desire and fear that you might capsize, but this is the moment that, oh, you can't control it. So even though you're terrified . . ."_

Emma put less tricks into the second section of the verse and focused on some intricate floor work. A hinge that twisted into an arabesque of the leg, then rolled on her back for a split-second bridge hold, and rose to one knee with the other leg extended and arched her back while gracefully extending her arms before standing up and turning under herself before embarking to the chorus.

_"Fall with me to the open waters. There is no lifeline to climb. The deeper you go, swallowed by the undertow, the more you feel alive. I'll be there to keep you floating over and over again. I'll be there to keep you floating until you learn to swim."_

Emma improvised the chorus, peppering some tricks in the movement while allowing herself time to breathe and embrace the moment of stillness in her dancing. A balanced combination of floor work and standing movement made the dynamics of the chorus stand out more. The more Emma listened and processed the lyrics, the more she realized how relevant they were. She had to fall into the open water some time or another, whether she liked it or not. The song encouraged Emma not to play safe in her improvisation and explore new lines of her body.

She put together a small turn section towards the end of the number as she wound down and reached out to the audience, grabbing out for something and facing the back with her head tilted high. Wow. That felt really good just to be able to dance and be free without anyone judging her. The sound of someone clapping broke Emma out of her trance as she drank her water.

"Nicely done, Miss Swan." Okay, take that statement back. She knew who was behind her and froze. That Scottish accent . . . Gold. Had he found out? Did he know the truth? Shit. Then, a pair of arms hugged her from behind. "Surprise."

"Killian Jones, don't you ever try and scare me like that again." Killian pouted behind her and swayed from side to side with her.

"Oh, and why not? I thought it was classic. You should have seen your face, darling." Emma pulled out of his embrace to face him head-on.

"Killian, I'm serious. That wasn't funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry, love. I don't have a class this hour, and I just wanted to ask if maybe you needed a little help editing your novel for my class. I know you're probably extremely busy, but I offer my help to you, take what you will with it." Killian revealed from behind his back a scroll which he extended out to Emma graciously.

_"Didn't you know that it's not until after enjoying its delights that Love can stop being blind?" Meet me at my home. 206 Tallahassee Drive. 7:00 in the evening on 24 January 2014. I'll be waiting._

"Impressive," Emma noted. "And I adore the use of the quote from my favorite novel. I'll be in touch later. Have a lesson prepared." The dismissal bell rang at last. "I'll be seeing you, _sir._" Emma grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Officially, this was a date. Yep, Emma took off the life jacket and dove head-first into the open waters.

* * *

So, now we delve into the romantic affairs between Emma and Killian! Yay! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, and keep following and favoriting and reviewing for more! :)

Yours Truly,

Ashley Marie.


	12. Let Me Love You

A Symphony of Words

**Warning: Explicit material ahead!**

* * *

_ "Emma." Damn, that voice. He knew just how to entice her, and she almost hated him for it. Killian's soft lips kissed the length of her neck up to her ear, his hot breath dancing over her flesh, making her hairs stand on end. Emma's nerves flew to life and gave her a rush a much-needed adrenaline. "So beautiful." The scruff of his neck tickled her sensitive skin as he formed a love bite at the joint of her neck and shoulder. The man was certainly more than talented with his mouth. All of that singing did him well, she assumed. Breathlessly, Emma sighed and tangled her fingers in Killian's matted hair, facing him slowly to kiss him._

_ Time was most certainly of the essence with him. Killian took his sweet time peeling the layers of clothing from Emma's body, admiring each newly bared inch of skin. Her fingernails dragging down his shoulders and back, Killian massaged her breasts and rubbed his thumb repeatedly over her perky nipples. Her small moans of appreciation drove him further, which Emma truly appreciated. Killian's hands drifted lower, lower, and Emma sighed as her belly coiled and tightened, the awakenings of certain feelings growing stronger yet._

_ At last, Killian eased the ache between her legs, threatening to give out, and slipped two fingers into her wetness. Emma groaned as the rough pads of his digits circled her clit, and Killian smiled behind her. Faster and faster he pumped into her, her walls fluttered on the brink of release, so close . . ._

* * *

Emma jolted awake. _Seriously? Just when it was getting good._ She sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on the side of her bed, the blue print reading 5:59 PM. Shit. She had an hour before meeting Killian to get herself looking descent. Okay, she didn't think her outfit mattered that much as her state of mind. Besides the fact that the time crunch had completely frazzled her, she was nervous about meeting him at his own house. He invited her in to his home, but she still felt a little squeamish dipping her toes in to a possibly catastrophic situation. If anything should happen, she would blame herself for everything. But why worry about something that hasn't yet happened? _Damn it, Emma. Stop doing this to yourself. It's a study session, for God's sake. How was anything scary about that?_ Though her mind and body raged war on each other, her heart always won out in the long run.

A simple floral dress and black heels with a pair of black teardrop earrings suited Emma's mood. Sexy but innocent at the same time. Pink gloss smeared over her lips, winged eyeliner, and false eyelashes on her eyes made her feel dressed for success. She left the house with a satisfied smile and set to meet her knight in shining armor . . . or a shining Mustang.

Emma's sleek KIA Optima blared out some classic rock, which she more than adored on nights like this. A gentle breeze flowed through the air as Emma opened her window and let in the fresh air. The wind flowed through her wavy hair and calmed her nerves even just for a moment. She turned off the ignition as she parked in Killian's driveway, a modest one at that. Emma knew Killian wasn't about frills or luxuries, minus his car, that is, and she loved that quality of his simplicity. She knocked on the door politely, and Killian greeted her with a genuine smile.

"Lovely to see you, my dear. I'm glad you could join me tonight. You look absolutely beautiful, might I add." He gave her a hug and led her inside.

"My pleasure, Sir. And you don't look so bad yourself." Killian took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where Chinese takeout boxes lay hot and open on the counter.

"I've got Chinese! Hope you haven't eaten yet." Emma laughed and sighed as she embraced Killian. He really was perfect.

"You're the best. Thank you for this." He and Emma sat at the counter eating lo mein and chicken with vegetables catching up and talking over silly things. This was what Emma needed, someone she could do this with. Someone who didn't have to take her to fancy restaurants every night but adored her with the same love and affection. She loved that he laughed at her jokes and hung on her every word because that's what she had known perfect boyfriends to do, at least in the novels that she read. Speaking of which . . .

* * *

"So, about this novel assignment. I think I have a basic plot structure down and I made out my Plot Diagram the other day in class, but I need help with some of the subplots." Killian nodded and took Emma into his office, if he could even call it that. His work space was enormous. A leather office chair, a new Mac, a printer, a TV even, and black bookshelves adorned with books and magazines galore. It seemed more like a technology room than a true office, but Emma would certainly take what she could get.

"Okay, so let's take a look at this so far." He perused over her notes as she pulled up a seat next to him. Audaciously, she placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed circles over his knee. "Emma." He wasn't harsh about it, but she sensed the warning in his voice, despite the growing arousal she could see.

"You have a solid structure, Emma. Very good form in your narrative, I must say, but I understand your subplots need strength. One thing I'd like to see is more of the build between your heroine and villain. I love the slow burn romantic connection, but I want you to tap into that more closely. Find out why the two of them are so attracted to each other. What makes them so in love? It's a nice match between such opposing personalities, and I can see influences of certain popular cultural tendencies, which I love. That makes the work more relatable, you see?" Emma nodded and scribbled down an idea on the back of a notecard.

"I love the fantastical elements you incorporated in here. Very nice. Let me ask you something, though. Are you planning to write any explicit scenes in here?"

"It was on my mind, but we haven't studied that in class yet. If we do decide to study that unit, I probably will add it in. I think it will add to the dynamic I'm going for if I write a few explicit scenes; problem is, the draft is due in three weeks, but we won't study it by then." Light bulbs of testosterone shot off in Killian's head. Damn him for tutoring Emma, more than attractive angel. He felt unsure whether to approach her with the idea since she might be appalled at him for suggesting something so outrageous, but they were both adults. Killian took a deep breath, _Damn it all to hell_, he thought, and asked Emma his question.

"Well, I think I could maybe give you the lesson a bit early if you're _desperate_ for the help, but I don't have to if you don't wish it."

_Oh, he was a sneaky bastard. Desperate? Please, I am not . . . Okay, maybe a little bit._ But how could she do that? She wanted so badly to say "Take me, I'm yours," but she knew she couldn't do that. But she couldn't refuse him either. Mind and body were at it again, but the heart always prevailed.

"Okay, I'll bite. Instruct me in the ways of artfully writing sex." Blunt though that came across, Killian liked it. He smirked and scooted closer to Emma.

"First thing's first: do your research. I assume you have already since the topic piqued your interest." Emma nodded. "Good, so we'll skip that for now. Second thing: plan the mood. How do you want the sex to be? Fast and hard, slow and romantic, passionate and angry? Give me something." Emma pondered the thought and wrote her response at the top of her paper. "Passionate, empowering, sultry, adventurous."

"Impressive use of adjectives there. Okay, I sense what you're going for. The third thing: let the words fly free. Don't think about it too much, but take a moment to snap in to your character's head. What would they say in the situation? You have to make it real if you want it to be real." Emma wrote down a line, "'All the jewels in your land can't compare to yours, princess.''

"Very good, Emma. Now, something else from her perspective." She thought for a moment and wrote down her dialogue. "'I thought pirates weren't supposed to be romantic.' He laughed heartily as he traced her curves, and she melted into his body like luscious chocolate. 'You'd be surprised, love.'" Killian nodded his approval and twirled a lock of Emma's hair between his fingers.

"You're a fast learner, Emma. Now, there's only one more thing I can guide you on. Practice your craft, in whatever sense of the word you take that." Emma saw the glint of desire laced in Killian's eyes; it had been there since the second step. She stared at her teacher longingly and moved closer yet. "Emma," he breathed slowly.

"Permission to kiss you, Professor?"

"Must you feel the need to ask?" Killian hoisted Emma onto him so she straddled his lap and kissed her soundly. Both of their hands found purchase in the other's hair as they twisted their fingers in random patterns. Emma opened her mouth in a moan when Killian grabbed her neck and he expertly slid his tongue inside. Eagerly, Emma joined the pursuit for tasting the other and explored Killian's mouth. Killian's hands moved to her shoulders, scratching them lightly, and advancing lower to her waist. He held her firmly as he stood up from his office chair and carried her into his bedroom, never once breaking the kiss.

Killian gently placed her in the middle of his bed and settled on top of her, directing his kisses away from her mouth and onto her neck. She exposed her flesh greedily to him, and he took her invitation accordingly. Emma wrapped her slim legs around Killian's back as he bit on a particularly sensitive place on Emma's neck, and a small moan escaped her, her hips involuntarily lifting from the bed. In the midst of enjoying Emma's pleasure, Killian sprang up with an idea.

"I want to try something, love, if that's okay."

"What is it?" Breathlessly, Emma tried to respond, and Killian smoothed down her hair, beads of sweat beginning to form at her hairline.

"Just a little experiment I like to call role-playing. Ever heard of it?" Emma nodded, remembering the brief mention in class about common stereotypes authors use in romance novels for character foil purposes or plot devices. "I want to role-play the scenario in your novel. A dastardly pirate and a beautiful innocent princess. I think this might help you envision what you might want to add into your scene. If you don't want to, please don't be scared to tell me."

"No, I want to. I want this." Emma responded almost a little too quickly for her liking. But she knew Killian understood in the heat of the moment. Was she really doing this? Yep, she sure as hell was.

"Good. Are you ready?" Emma nodded and Killian moved away from her and crossed to the door. He stepped out for a moment then re-entered to find his princess sitting up cross-legged on the edge of his bed.

"I thought you wouldn't show. I had figured you tried to run from me again while I was away."

"Why would you suspect that? I want to go home, but that requires pleasing you, does it not?" Emma took the direction of the scene a little differently than he had suspected she would.

"You're a submissive little thing, aren't you? So eager to please me." Killian made his way towards Emma, leaning down to her on his last sentence.

"If it means returning home in one piece, then yes, I will do what it takes so that I ensure that." She stuck her chin up defiantly at him. "But I will not ruin myself for you, nor will I stoop to the level of a thieving pirate."

"So, that is what you think of me?"

"True, is it not?"

"Guilty. So, tell me, princess, what are you willing to do? How far will you go for your freedom? How," he leaned in to her ear with a soft growl, "_dirty_ would you allow yourself to be?" Emma's breathing shuddered, lost in the feeling of Killian biting her earlobe.

"I . . . I . . ."

"Don't back down, Emma. How badly do you want it? Play your motivation." Out of character, but Killian was right. The princess had to have a motivation for staying, but what would it be?

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Captain." His ears perked up at her statement.

"Pray tell, my dear. What will you offer me?"

"A choice. Complicated as this is, I think I have certain . . . feelings for you. Allow me to explore them at my will. I'll give you a week. If my feelings are proven wrong, you will release me at the nearest port. However, if my suspicions ring true, I will stay with you until I ask for you to deliver me home, which you must do promptly and safely. You will have your ransom when you return me home. Do we have a deal?" Killian thought for a minute and extended his hand for Emma to shake on.

"Deal."

"Now, there is something weighing heavily on my mind, you see. Something I alone cannot relieve myself of." Killian, intrigued, followed Emma to his dresser mirror where she stared at her reflection.

"And what might that be?"

"I want to know what love feels like. Real love."

"I can guarantee you won't be searching for that with me, princess." Emma curled her fingers and looked down, playing her character's internal conflict well.

"But that's the dilemma, Captain. In this time I've spent with you, though reluctantly at first, I think I feel a connection between us. Slowly, I've felt closer to you than anyone ever has been. You know me almost too well, and I love it. But I hate it also. All this time, I thought I knew what I was looking for, but I'm starting to have a different idea of that. Have you ever been in love, Captain?" Killian pressed his body against Emma's and rubbed her shoulders.

"Once. She was gorgeous, and I thought she was everything to me. But I found out she had a husband. I was young and stupid, and she knew that, so she used me, took my innocence, and ever since, I've planned to exact my revenge on her and her family."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I think . . . I think we might have a little more in common than you think."

"I'm beginning to see that as well." Emma turned to face Killian with wide, childlike eyes and a warm smile. Killian leaned in close to Emma's lips, but before he could press them against hers, she stopped him with her words.

"Captain?"

"Yes, my girl?"

"I . . . Kiss me." Killian downcast his eyes and averted her hopeful gaze. "Captain, please." Emma placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to do it."

"We can't, sweetheart. I won't allow your blood to be stained with that of a pirate. Despite common conception, I have a code of honor." Emma scoffed at that remark.

"Please, my mother was a princess, who became a bandit, and my father was a shepherd. I think we are equivalent, don't you think?" Killian sighed and shifted on his heels. "What, are you not up for it? I don't think you can handle it."

"Saucy girl. Perhaps _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it." He renewed his fervor as he leaned into her this time. "Permission to kiss you, princess?" The flippant tone made the moment all that more real amidst the fantasy.

"Must you feel the need to ask?" With that, the pirate and the princess set fire to their lips and kissed tentatively at first but with increasing passion. He took a step further, she followed. It became a game of him leading her and her the eager follower. Killian made a huge leap by unzipping the back of Emma's dress.

"Though this gown is beautiful, I don't think you need it right now." Emma stepped out of her dress, which Killian hung up carefully, and returned to kissing her. The kisses became less restrained as the princess's resolve crumbled in her pleasure. Killian fumbled with her bra before removing the article slowly, peeling it gently from her body.

"You're so beautiful." Emma couldn't tell whether that was the pirate or Killian talking, but she knew either way that both of them adored her. Killian kissed Emma like a starving man, and she couldn't distinguish fantasy from reality in him, but she didn't care. Why should she? Killian took Emma's breasts in his hands, palming them softly while skirting his thumbs over her nipples. Emma tossed her head back as Killian took one in his mouth and teased the other with his hand. She was lost.

"How's this, my love?" Emma moaned and grabbed hold of Killian's hair to keep him in place. "Do you want something more already?" She nodded frantically, wishing he would relieve the ache between her legs and stop teasing for once. "Well, if the lady insists. Let's see how ready you are for me, shall we?" His dominant hand moved lower and moved under the fabric of her panties. She was soaked through and through. "Ah, I see you are. Nice and wet, darling." Killian teased her clit with the pad of his thumb while barely sticking one digit inside of her.

"Killian, please," Emma moaned. She wanted so badly to feel him inside of her, but he denied her the pleasure yet again.

"Not yet, princess. I want you begging for it."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" Emma was entirely out of breath, chest heaving as Killian inched her closer and closer to orgasm. He was really enjoying keeping Emma perfectly seated on the brink.

"I disagree, love. You don't want it bad enough yet. You'll be crying my name by the time I indulge you. I want you so ready to burst that you can't stand it. The only way for me to do that is to test your limits. You are not allowed to come unless I tell you, and that's an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain." Killian paused and move the hair away from Emma's face, relishing in the longing gaze beneath her hooded lashes.

"Good girl. Very good girl." Killian started with his fingers first, slowly adding them one by one. He was buried inside Emma up to his rings, and she could feel the cool metal against her burning flesh in stark contrast. Emma bucked her hips against the push and pull of Killian's fingers, her hips lifting from the mattress each time he filled her completely. Three fingers nearly did her in, and he pulled away before she could release herself on him.

"Please, Killian. I need you." Emma sat up to look in his eyes, a lusty devilish glint apparent there. He fucking loved it, and there was nothing Emma could do.

"You came close, Emma. But I'm going to try something a little more intense. Let's see if you can handle it." Slowly, Killian snaked down Emma's sweaty body, the exertion of nearly climaxing overwhelming her. She knew what was next and braced herself for what he had planned. "Spread your legs, darling." She obeyed his command and was met with his warm tongue lapping at the flesh between her legs.

"Oh God." Emma wanted to cry. His mouth felt so good on her. She hadn't had too many boyfriends that liked to go down on her since it was usually the opposite way around, but Killian seemed to be enjoying himself when he took a small glance at a frustrated Emma.

"You taste divine, Emma. The sweetest honey in all the realms. God, I could get drunk off of you." Killian's hands teased her swollen clit, still begging for attention. "All the jewels in your land can't compare to yours, princess." There was that line. Emma laughed.

"I thought pirates weren't supposed to be romantic."

"You'd be surprised, love." He knew she was close from the speed of her pulse to the tingle of her flesh. She strained against every thought in her mind telling her to release, and she thought she was going crazy. Wildly, she searched for any purchase when she comprehended the absence of Killian's mouth. He held down her hips and gave his princess one last lick and reluctantly pulled away, kissing her tender flesh as a parting gift.

"Excellent, Emma. It appears you can handle it. What's the matter? Still not satisfied?" Emma was panting under Killian and trying her best to glare at him.

"This isn't funny, Killian."

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying this. As you can see, I'm getting a little close myself, so what do you say we finish this together? My cock's anxiously been waiting to feel out your heat." Those dirty words nearly broke her. "But you'll have to beg me to do it. Now, show me how you beg your Captain, princess." Emma sat up and nearly ripped Killian's shirt from his body and ran her hands over his chest. "Easy, my girl. Easy."

"Captain, I'm dying for your cock to be buried inside of me. I've been aching for you since you came in the room. I need you to fuck me, Captain."

"Ask me nicely."

"Captain, will you please rip your trousers off and fuck me?" Killian smirked and set right to the task. So, she was direct when she was needy. Major turn-on.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Killian grabbed a condom from the drawer of his nightstand and slipped it on. He barely had time to move back on top of Emma when she pulled him down and moved his cock towards her. He swatted her hand away before she could put himself inside her. "Emma, wait. Are you sure? Once we do this, we can't go back. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Emma smiled genuinely and placed her hands on Killian's muscular shoulders.

"I've never been more sure of anything. It's been you all along, Killian. You're the one that I want, and I want this with you." Killian kissed Emma on the nose and whispered in her ear, his hot breath enchanting her.

"Permission to make love to you, Emma Swan?" Emma kissed Killian soundly with a passionate and loving heart open for him.

"Must you feel the need to ask?" He kissed her this time and slowly sheathed himself deep inside of her. Emma knew it had been a while and she felt a little tight, but Killian did an excellent job in preparing her. He hadn't broken eye contact with her since he started pushing inside of her and held her gaze lovingly, adoring how she contorted in pleasure when he hit a spot deep within her.

"How does it feel, Emma?" Emma sighed and wove her fingers through Killian's hair.

"Perfect. Better than perfect." The couple kissed and Killian started rocking his hips, setting the rhythm. Emma caught on easily, the dancer blood inside of her easily recognizing the tempo. Killian was slow and controlled in his thrusting as he made sure to hit every angle that would please Emma. It helped, of course, that he was a bit thicker than her last boyfriend and had much better aim. Killian seemed to know her pleasure zones from the beginning, and Emma knew exactly how to spur him onwards.

"You're amazing, Emma Swan. Simply amazing." He sped up as he approached closer to his release, but he wouldn't allow himself that luxury until Emma did.

"Killian . . ." Emma buried her face in his shoulder and whispered his name near his ear like a mantra.

"That's it. Say my name just like that." Emma moaned a little louder than before. She was never that loud in bed, but she knew Killian might just make her unleash that. "Yes, love."

"Killian, I . . ." Emma squeezed her legs around his waist and gripped him like a snake's vice. She was so ready to explode, but she needed a last little push. Killian had stopped controlling himself and thrust with abandon inside her.

"Emma, look at me. Look at me." Emma opened her eyes and stared back at Killian, fighting his release until hers hit. "I love you." She collapsed around him. Her walls fluttered wildly, and her back came off of the bed as she let herself go, Killian trailing right behind.

"I love you too, Killian. I love you too." Emma gripped the headboard white-knuckled and sweaty-palmed as she released. Killian's nails slightly dug into her shoulders, drawing a bit of blood, as he spilled himself inside of the condom and stilled. He thrust a few more times to drain her aftershocks and his and nearly fell on top of Emma but rolled to his side, pulling out of her slowly.

The couple lay on their backs staring at the ceiling trying to recover from the intense passion shared, both breathing heavily and heart rates skyrocketing. Emma wiped sweat droplets from her hair and turned to face Killian leaning on her elbow.

"Wow." She was surprisingly the first to speak. Both of them laughed after that, and Killian pulled Emma in close for a sweaty embrace. She nuzzled into his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly while her heart rate calmed down. Killian turned her over into a spooning position and lightly peppered kisses in her hair. Killian's arms made her feel safe and . . . home. She had no other words to describe the sensation.

"Killian?"

"Yes, my love?" Emma flipped back over to face him to affirm his answer to the question she burned to ask. She just had to know-

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Killian ran his fingers through Emma's golden hair, fanned out on the pillow like an angel's halo.

"Emma, of course I did. I adore you with every bone in my body. What would give you reason to doubt me?" Emma looked away guiltily.

"I don't know, I just thought that it was one of those 'heat of the moment' things, you know? I just had to make sure that it meant something. And of course the feeling is mutual." Killian grinned and kissed Emma, squeezing her tightly in his arms. It dawned on her then that her family would be wondering where she was if she wasn't back home in the morning. She hated to leave after such a moment of epiphany and awakening for them, but duty calls.

"Killian, you know I have to leave soon. I don't want to, but duty calls." God, she felt like an idiot for bringing that up in a sweet moment.

"I know, my darling. I will see you soon though, and maybe we can do this all over again." Killian helped her stand to retrieve her clothes and helped her dress. Oh, he was such a gentleman.

"I'd like that very much. Good night, Professor. Thanks for your help . . . and other things." Emma winked and headed to the front door. She was about to enter her car when Killian called back at her.

"Emma? If you ever would like to indulge in the full pleasure of my company again, you know where to find me." Emma blushed. "Sweetest dreams, my darling." He waved her off and Emma pulled out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, Emma parked her car in the driveway and set in the house for some much-needed (and much-deserved) rest. Before falling asleep, Emma's phone vibrated with a text from Killian.

"_I look forward to our meeting again. My princess, my beauty. You are loved, now and always. I'll be thinking of you. My services are available per your request. Sleep with the angels. _

_P.S. I love you."_


End file.
